Sweet Trap
by Mr.Prince.LoveCook
Summary: After MUGIWARA PIRATES found ONE PIECE, they disbanded and separated. What if Sanji became a MAN of Cruelty, I mean he hates every woman and that include Nami then Nami realize that she has a feeling for him. Isn't it too late for Nami? If you want more then please READ!
1. I - Greedy Woman

**SWEET TRAP**  
_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its from the genius Oda!

* * *

**I. Greedy Woman**

**A SWEET TRAP captures me and it won't let me go.**

**Love is a trap. When it appears, we see only its light, not its shadows.**

Three years ago Grand line both Paradise and New World had finally conquered by the Mugiwara pirates.

The Mugiwara pirates became the most wanted and the most famous pirates in the entire world.

The captain Monkey D. Luffy became the King of all pirates, he together with his crew found One Piece located at Raftel an island at the end of Grand Line.

Swordsman Roronoa, Zoro defeated Dracule Mihawk (Hawk Eye), and he claimed the title World's greatest swordsman.

Navigator Nami finally drew a map of the entire world.

Long nose Usopp became the brave warrior of the sea and a real sniper king.

Cook Sanji finally found the legendary ALL BLUE where all waters from all over the four seas gather.

Tiny doctor Tony tony Chopper became a great doctor, who can cure any disease.

Nico Robin found the Rio Poneglyph the True history including Void Century.

Cyborg Franky dream was already fulfill when the Thousand Sunny overcome extreme hardships and it reach the end of Grand Line.

Soul King Brook meets up with Laboon.

When their dreams come true, the Mugiwara pirates disbanded, each of them face their new life without nakama.

* * *

Cocoyashi village

"Ah... I need MONEY!" Nami yelled

"Geez Nami can you keep quiet" Nojiko said with hush tone, she was carrying her baby boy

"But I need money to publish my new navigation book, it's been a month since I finished it"

"Why dont you find a husband or boyfriend?"

"I said MONEY! Not husband or boyfriend. All I need is my MONEY!"

"It's been three years when Mugiwara Pirates disbanded, do you miss them? Especially Sanj-"

"Argg! Shut up!"

"Do you read the news today?"

"I don't have time for that" Nami placed her head in the table, staring at the horizon

"Really?"

"Yeah... Money where's my money! If I had a lot of money I'll buy everything I want. To go shopping, buy the new fashion, new gadget-"

"Black leg Sanji is one of the youngest billionaire again" Nojiko interrupted Nami's imagination

"W... What?" she quickly gazed at her sister

"Oh nothing" Nojiko smirked then continue rocking her son

"What do you mean about Sanji-kun?" she grabbed hold of Nojiko's shoulders to shake it terribly

"Hey stop it!" Nojiko shoved her away from her grasp

"I'll stop if you tell me about Sanji-kun"

"Okay fine, where should I begin?"

"From the top!"

"After the disbanded and separation of Mugiwara pirates, the chief black leg started his new restaurant in the center of All Blue. The restaurant became popular all over the world. Many people both rich and poor visited that restaurant until the owner became one of the richest people in the entire world. The Pirates king Luffy, sniper king Usopp, greatest doctor Chopper and Soul king Brook lived with Sanji in All Blue"

Nami gape, froze, and stunned in that news. What the hell! Why she doesnt know about this news?

* * *

Three years had passed but only her life became more stupid. Just look at her situation, she's still beautiful more beautiful than before but she's an unemployed, waiting for Nojiko to feed her. Nojiko already married with three two kids but what about her?

She didn't want to hear the news about the success of her crew because she feel pity in herself.

She didn't participated in the reunion because she still pity in herself, the fact that every end of the year was their reunion but still she never show up. Every time her crew came to pick her all she can do was to hide.

Why hide? Let's put you in Nami's situation. What will you do if your friends came to pick you then each of them were so successful, they were belong to rich, famous person while you is an unemployed a burden to your sister? Just imagine that? Would you came and welcome them or hide until they leave your village? Of course you'll hide even though you really miss them. So, don't blame this greedy woman.

Why greedy woman? Let's review again in the past three years when the Mugiwara pirates found One Piece the greatest treasure, they divide that treasure into nine. For example, if the treasure is 110%, all the member got 10% but only Nami got 20% of course it was really unfair but when Nami said "I'm the navigator of this crew because of my skills we're here, so don't complain!". All of them shut and silently curse this greedy woman except our loveCook Sanji who cheered Mellorine~. Then the curse had finally bites this greedy woman.

What happen to the treasure she got? Of course, she goes shopping, buying everything she saw, make her beauty into a goddess until she has nothing left and got poor. Now, all she can do is to touch the things she bought before.

She wants to make her life busy to forget being a burden in Nojiko's family.

And the most worst of all is that she's still a virgin as in VIRGIN. This is one of the reasons why she's hiding from her nakama. If she show up then Robin asks about her lovelife? Seeing Robin's grin when she told her about the fact she's still a virgin make her soul shiver not only soul but all over the cells in her body. Luffy and Usopp were younger than her but Luffy engaged with Hancock then Usopp with Kaya. I'm sure Robin is not a virgin anymore just like the rest of Mugiwara crew.

* * *

Moral lesson: Dont be too greedy because you'll end up worse than her situation. Haha.

Hey grandmother Nami what's happen? Why you still virgin?

The reason why she's still a virgin even though she look like not is that she believe that you will give yourself or your body to the only man you love the most.

* * *

"Oi, Nami?" Nojiko interrupted Nami's mind review

"Wh... What?" Nami asked with husky tone

"What is your plan? Don't tell me up until now you have no plan of showing yourself in your nakama?"

"But... but just look I'm hopeless not just like them. They belong to the rich and famous person while me? Still an unemployed, poor and a burden to your family-"

"Your nakama doesn't care how rich or popularity you have, as long as you're the Nami they know"

"But soon Luffy and Hancock are going to marry just like Usopp and Kaya, Robin and Franky, Zoro and the marine woman Tashigi then Sanji-kun and Brook. They all forgot about me, a greedy woman who love money than her nakama"

"Oi oi, Sanji and Brook?" Nojiko raised an eyebrow

"I mean Sanji-kun already found someone special to his life and soon he will get married"

"Sanji still a bachelor"

"Really? I thought-"

"Want to applied?" Nojiko smirked

"NO! Of course No!" Nami fixed herself and breathe in calm

"I heard that the owner of ALL BLUE restaurant-"

"ALL BLUE restaurant?"

"Yeah, name of Sanji's restaurant"

"Ah."

"Sanji live in ALL BLUE, he has the biggest and huge mansion in that place"

"Mansion?" Nami drool when she heard the word MANSION, MANSION is for the rich, rich has a MONEY! Her mouth turn into a devilish grinned, her eyes sparkle with beli signs.

"Hey, I know that smile. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, All Blue is a legendary sea right? But there is a small village in that place, where Sanji's mansion takes place. In case you want to visit"

"I need money to publish my new navigation book so that I'm going to All blue to stole Sanji's money! I'm sure he'll give everything I want. Sanji is just a stupid pervert, a puppy and I am the owner HAHA" She laughed so hard, until her throat got dry then coughed

"Your bad Nami"

"If Sanji-kun saw me, he will beg for me to stay. Of course I'll stay not because of him but for the money. I'll stole every money he had until there's no left"

"Nami three years passed I'm sure he change-"

"NO, he doesn't! When we separated in Sabaody archipelago because of Kuma, I thought he change but Im wrong, he became worst more pervert than before. He is a stupid man who very amorous constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees. What bullshit"

"Oh really? So, you always observe him, right?" Nojiko patted Nami's shoulder

"N... No way! He is just a pervert!"

"Do you hate him?"

"NO"

"You love him?"

"NO! Nojiko can you stop teasing me!"

"You hate to say that you love him, right?"

"Wha... What? What the hell are you saying-" Nami's eyes widely open

"You hate Sanji because his attention is not only focusing you. You hate him because the way he treats you and the other woman were the same. And the truth is you love him but you don't accept it-"

"Enough"

"Nami just admit it. You love him right? One of the reasons you keep hiding is because of him. Every time there's a reunion Sanji bring his girlfriend"

"Then, who cares!" she's in the verge of tears, the emotion she was hiding over the three years not only three but when she meet Sanji in Barrate, was broking into pieces. Yeah, she love Sanji but she doesn't want to accept it. She's a brave woman and this damn emotion cannot ruin her image.

"I know that if you saw Sanji's girlfriend you might kill her in front of your nakama for too much jealousy. Or your scare to feel pain again, Isn't it?"

"I love Sanji-kun but... but he never asks me to be with him. I thought he has a feeling for me but I'm all wrong. I waited for him but he never show up, until I give up. Every news was focus on his love life, that's why I start hating the news and refuse to read it"

* * *

To be Continued!

I'll update soon! Hope you like my new fanfic.

What happen if the billionaire Sanji meet the unemployed Nami?

For the grammar, I am hoping for your consideration.

THANKS!


	2. II - Stupid Woman

**SWEET TRAP**  
_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**II. Stupid Woman**

**Money can't bring happiness, money is not everything as we know.**

**Billionaire Sanji meet Unemployed Nami**

"Welcome to the mansion of Black Leg Sanji"

It takes a month for travelling from Cocoyashi village all the way to All Blue. Then finally here she is, Nami is standing in front of a big and huge mansion to meet Sanji one of the youngest billionaire.

The Mansion is bigger than the Cocoyashi village itself. According to Nami, every part of that mansion is made from gold.

ALL BLUE village is separates from ALL BLUE sea.

All Blue village is not really a small village it's actually a big village, where so many people live here. It is a place where you can see the combination of all races. A place for anybody, if someone want to live here, there's no problem because according to Sanji, All Blue village is a right place for those who had no place to live.

After he proved the existence of All Blue, both the village and sea, he encourages every people to visit, until the people who visited became the residence of that place.

ALL BLUE sea, it is a legendary sea where both four seas meet. It is a sea where you can see many fishes from each of the four seas. It is near in All Blue village and it is also the sea where Black Leg Sanji's restaurant takes place.

They said that both the sea and village are own by Sanji but according to him ALL BLUE is for anyone.

'I've finally caught you! But I don't come here for that reason'

"Long time no see, I really miss y-"

After three years, they finally meet. Nami was so happy to see him again, she wants to hug him and tell him how much she misses him. But before she could said it, Sanji shoved her away just like an astray cat.

Sanji look at her with irritation, he said "Why are you here?"

Nami froze, gape, and stunned in this man reaction. Is this really the Sanji-kun she knows? She felt her heart pulls from her body then tramps by him. She remember that in the past three years Sanji worships, respects and loves her but what happen to him now? He is joking, right?

"Sanji-kun your joking right?" she smiles but deep inside she's in pain

"You need money? then..." he pulls a paper money from the suitcase he was carrying then threw it directly in her face "I'll give you this, so just scoot back to your village already"

She was really frozen in shock. Her heart stop beating, her soul leaves her body, her eyes watering, her senses torn and her world shatter. She's hurt really hurt.

Why he treats her like shit? Why he hates her now? Why he change? Why she hurts so much? Why she's a stupid woman?

Stupid woman? Yes, she is a stupid woman. Why? Isn't it obvious? It is because, she still believe that Sanji still a pervert, who happilly dance like bullshit when he saw her, who break into a massive nosebleed when she said she really love him.

Whaa, so you want to tell him that you love him? Of course, it takes several days to think about that and she decided to tell him what she really feel and it is a good option. Right? But this is not what she expected. Is it really a good option to tell him or not?

She's here not because of that damn money anymore but she's here to tell him how much she loves him. She loves him more than any treasure in this world. She loves him because he is the Sanji-kun she knows. The Sanji-kun who loves her but now, he is just a stranger to her. She didn't know him anymore.

Every time Sanji's with her, she felt safe but now she's scare in this man appearance.

She wants to run away from him, hides herself again, to commit suicide but her feet prevent her to move. This stupid woman already here so there's no way of turning back.

Why stupid woman again? Because when she realized her overwhelming feeling she rushed immediately to meet Sanji without any plan and now it end up like this. To make it worst, she has no remaining money for transportation to go back in her village.

'STUPID WOMAN! Get lost already!'

She believes that when she tell him the truth Sanji will accept her with open arms and they will live in this golden huge mansion happily but it's just an imagination farther from reality. And even she had money, she has no plan to go back yet until this man feel her wrath for insulting her.

It just three years but what happen to this man? He changes so much that his love cook personality turn into this damn man who hates her.

She recalls everything but she has no memory of hurting him or breaking his soul. Yeah, she shoved, punch, slap and shout at him but not really breaking his heart. And what is the reason for breaking him if she has a feeling for him too? She loves him more than anything.

Nami is in verge of tears, she tried to calm herself but-

BOoOogs!

She punched Sanji's face before saying "You rich pampered brat! Don't f*ck with me!"

Sanji wasn't really surprise, he already know that she will do that to him. The truth is, he miss that punch.

He touches his face then glare at her with annoyed.

"What happen to you ah? You're really a horrible guy! You're not the Sanji-kun I know! Give back Sanji-kun! The Sanji-kun who never insult a woman! The Sanji-kun who always worships, flirt and love every woman he saws! The Sanji-kun who put me first... The Sanji-kun I lo... Give me back my love cook Sanji!" she yelled at him, she doesnt care if this man insulted or praise.

'Yeah, I want to see Sanji-kun! The Sanji-kun I know not this man. I don't need any treasure, money and fame all I need is to see Sanji-kun again, to hug him tight and to tell him how much I miss and love him'

"Give me a break" he said it with displeasure tone then took a long drag in his cigarette

"NAMI!" Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Usopp cried. They run fast and hug Nami.

"We miss you Nami!" Usopp cried

"Oi Nami, what happen to you? We didn't see you" Luffy poked her

"Namiii! I was so worried!" Chopper cried, hugging her tight

"Nami-san your still beautiful more beautiful than before. May I see your panties, even though I don't have eyes. Yohohoho" Brook cried

Sanji tossed his remaining cigarette before leaving.

"Oi, Sanji-kun wait!" she tried to break free from this morons hug but it was useless

* * *

"Nee, Nami can you tell us whats really happen to you this past three years?" Luffy asked her excitedly

"That's right Nami! You didn't show up in our reunions and we didnt hear anything about you" Usopp asked her while wiping Chopper massive tears

"NAMII! I..." Chopper still crying

"It's okay now Chopper, thank you" she patted Chopper's head

"Nami what are the reason of your disappearance? I know you have plenty of reason, right?" Usopp asked again

"Ano..." she bites her lower lip

'This stupid Usopp sometimes so sharp but I need to think a good reason to change this conversation. I dont want to tell them that in the past three years my life is useless and I'm still an unemployed. Seeing them laugh or look at me with pity eyes makes my blood boil. I need to think a good idea to change this stupid conversation' Nami thought

"Nami-san can I see your pant-"

"Can guys tell me first what happen to Sanji-kun?"

A SILENT

"Ah, Nami we talked about you not Sanji" finally Usopp broked the silent

"Yeah but why he shoved me like that? He treats me like a stranger or a beggar! To be frank, he treats me like a thief, who tries to steal his damn money!"

"But you're a thief Nami" Usopp said frankly

"Ouch I'm hurt" she grabbed her heart "I'm hurting you know that stupid Usopp" she hits Usopp head

"HAHAHA" Luffy laugh "Your funny Nami"

Then a fist flying over Luffy's head "Baka, I'm serious!"

"That's hurt!" Usopp and Luffy cried

"That's for insulting me" she smirked devilish "Back to topic"

"You know Nami-san it's better to ask him personally. So, may I see-"

"Then I'll ask him now-" she stand up but stop by Chopper

"Sanji is not the love cook Sanji we know. He changes into a man who really hates woman. He never talk, touch and flirt to any woman but instead he hates every one of them. He said woman is a forbidden creature created by whoever god in heaven" Chopper seriously said

"What? Even me? I'm his nakama-"

"Even you and Robin is no exception. So, Nami please don't do anything to make him mad and hates you more" Chopper begged then hugged Nami tightly

"Why he-"

"So Nami answer our question now!" Luffy jump excitedly

What the heck happen in the past three years? Why I didn't even know about this? What is the reason behind Sanji's new personality? And who are those behind it? There's so many question but only Sanji can answer it.

So stupid woman just go back to your village, there's no point of staying here. Sanji hates you, so you must hate him too. Right?

But she still loves him? So, there's a reason for her to stay, right?

To prove that she's here to love him not to break him, right?

Even though he treats her like shit, she has a hope that one day he realize that Nami is different from any woman he meet.

She will stay here; she doesn't care if Sanji hates her as long as she loves him that's the most important. She will never give up.

For her, Sanji's hatred is just a bad weather. It is difficult to navigate but after this bad weather pass a beautiful rainbow come and that's Sanji's overwhelming love.

She is a great navigator so it is easy to her to navigate. No storm can't stop her to sail, just like this situation Sanji's hatred can't stop her to love him. If he hates her then she will show him the wrath and love of Cat burglar Nami.

* * *

'What the hell! I thought I don't have any feelings for her but when I saw her again, standing in front of me with those pretty brown eyes the feeling I tried to erase come back to haunt me again. Ah~ Nami swaan, you're so beautiful. Brook is right, your beautiful than before~ NO! Not just beautiful but a goddess. Not again! No word can describe how beautiful you are in my eyes! Nami-san why did you show up' Sanji was laying in his bed, thinking about his goddess Nami

O_o so? You love Nami? Then why you shoved her away? You even threw your money in her face, right?

She is standing in his front, smiling lovingly and greets him warmly. The woman he dream, the woman he wish, the woman of his life, the woman he imagine, a perfect woman to be his wife, a perfect woman for his thousand children, a perfect woman for a stupid man just like him but he shoved her away.

HE SHOVED HER AWAY

HE SHOVED HER AWAY

HE SHOVED HER AWAY

HE SHOVED HER AWAY

"Aaaah! You stupid! Stupid!" he tried to kick himself but he can't

Can you try kicking yourself? Would you kick yourself? No, you can't that why he can't. That's so simple. How stupid.

"She's finally near in my grasp but what did I do!" he cursed himself of what he did

It takes to much effort to ignore her beauty. Deep in his soul/heart he really wanted to touch her delicate body, to hug her tighter than Luffy and the rest do, to kiss her smooth pink lips with passion, to pull her closer and make love with him, to be with her until the last breath. He loves her when he first saw her until now. His feelings for her never change, it didn't decrease but it always increase.

So much pain he felt when he threw money directly in her face but he need to do that, to shove her away, to hate him because he knows that this woman has no feelings ( I mean love not friend love) for him. She's here to take his money or property.

There so many women in his life, they said they love him and they are here to make him happy and he believes it without any doubt, but they leave him without goodbye after stealing his money. Every day in the past three years that is the routine of his life, every night in that years his heart shatter, cried to top on his voice, swimming in alcohol until he give up finding the right girl then he end up being a Man of Cruelty, who hates every woman.

All he need is a woman who can love him by his attitude not by his money but why that woman never shown up?  
He didn't want to feel the pain anymore; he didn't want to see another woman leave him.

If he let Nami enter in his already broken heart, it will be so much painful if she leaves him too. What will happen to him if that day comes? I'm sure he will commit suicide then die. To prevent that day, he'll do anything to push Nami away from him even though it really hurt.

His brain telling him that 'This woman going to leave you too'

It's hurt, really hurt to saw his Nami-san in verge of tears, he tried to control his self not to pull her and hug her tight.

He curse and hates himself for hurting the woman he love the most. But he need to do that to protect himself from any torment.

Then the end? Haha.

Nami came again in Sanji's life then she changes everything.

* * *

To be continued!

O_o hope you like it. It kind of emo but I like it haha.

For GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I'm hoping for your consideration. And hope you understand it.

REVIEW is highly appreciate.

MATANEE!


	3. III - Overacting Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**III. Overacting Woman**

**You came alone and you change everything.**

**Everything changed the day she figured out there was exactly enough time for the important things in her life.**

There was a good or a bad news came, well it is not really a bad news to tell you the truth it is good news but this Overacting woman took it seriously and now she's boiling in anger looking for some rubber man named Luffy. To make it worst, she's now wandering and disturbing every house in this peaceful village All Blue by her noisy yelled.

"LUFFY! Where the hell are you?" Nami yelled, she doesn't care if there are so many irritated faces looking at her. All she wants is to punch that rubber man hardly without mercy

"Oi keep quiet Nami! If you're looking for Luffy then I'll tell you. So, stop yelling" Usopp said, he was following her

"Your jackass Usopp, why didn't you tell it sooner" she grabbed Usopp nose then start punching him like a punching bag

* * *

In the center of ALL BLUE Sea you can find the famous restaurant all over the globe the All Blue Restaurant. There so many ships docked around it, many people both poor and rich lining in the entrance, fighting and hoping to enter immediately.

In Sanji's Office

"LUFFY! How many times I told you to stop eating every meat we prepared for our customers!" Sanji kicked Luffy's head

"But I'm hungry!"

"Hungry? You ate several meats in the past minutes and now you're saying hungry?"

"Sanji help me I'm really hungry!"

"Just go back to my mansion and don't ever come back if you-"

The door burst open widely, standing the very angry navigator Nami grabbing in her hand the full bruises and scar sniper king Usopp.

"LUFFY!" she walked toward the rubber man, ignoring Usopp protests and stunned Sanji

She straggle Luffy hardly before killing (punching, kicking, and etc.) him slowly. Luffy cried so loud, he cried just like a cow when killing it brutally.

The two audiences froze and shivered in fear, both their eyes widely open. Usopp didn't take what he saw and hear so that he covered his ears and close his eyes tightly. Sanji start regretting what he did to Luffy after seeing this event.

"N... Nami-" Usopp tried to stop her but when she glared at him, he keeps his mouth shut

"Sanji stop Nami please, she'll kill Luffy if no one can stop her" Usopp begged but Sanji still frozen, he merely can move

"Boss, what is the matter?" one of Sanji's one of his Worker came "The cry scares our customers"

Finally Sanji move, he stand between Nami and a bloody Luffy.

"Stop this!" Sanji glared at her

"Sanji help me! Nami going to kill me" Luffy cried he hides behind him

"That stupid! I'll kill you!" she jump immediately to continue biting Luffy but stop by Usopp together with some workers

"Luffy what did you do to make her mad like that?" Sanji asked

'She's so cute in that manner! Aw Nami-swaan~ that bastard Usopp and those workers I'll fired them after this for touching my tangerine so casually. I want to touch her too, her body especially the private part' he tried not to drool

"I didn't do anything" Luffy cried

"You didn't do anything? Like I believe! I really want to kill you" Nami argued

"But I swear, I didn't do anything, I just informed Zoro, Franky and Robin that your here-"

"That's it! I'll kill you"

"Oi Nami your so Overacting" Usopp said

OVERACTING? Yeah, she's so OA! When she found out that Luffy sent a letter to Zoro, Franky and Robin, she became more OA, she immediately searched for Luffy without thinking and now she plan to kill him without mercy. She already knows that Luffy is right, he didn't do anything but because of him; her useless life will be reveal soon.

She misses Zoro, Franky and of course her big sister Robin but she's not ready yet to face them personally.

"What did you say?" she glared at Usopp

"What is the matter if Luffy inform our nakama that your here?" Usopp raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, I just want to have a real reunion, now that you're finally here" Luffy wipes his tears

"Nami are you hiding something?" Sanji took a long drag in his cigarette

"NO! I just... I'm going back to my village"

"What?" they cried

"Nami are you serious?" Usopp Shockley asked

"Nami don't do that! If there's a reunion then there's a lot of meat!"

'NO WAY! You can't do that Nami-san... Yeah I want you to leave ALL BLUE but not now. I need your company and I really want you oh so badly. Seeing your beauty it makes me happy. Tsk Sanji what are you saying you're stupid. Just go back already, if you stay you might change my mind' Sanji inner self

"Say Nami, what exactly happen to you in the past three years?" Sanji asked her with suspicion tone

"Ah... "

"Minna! They're here! Our nakama, Zoro, Robin and Franky!" Chopper came suddenly; he looks so happy and excited

Nami quickly faced Chopper with her widely open eyes.

"What did you say Chopper?"

"They're here!" Chopper excitedly said

"Oh no... No way" she grabbed her hair then pulls it very hardly

"Nami, it just Zoro, Franky and Robin. Our nakama, so why are you over reacting?" Usopp with his questioning look

"What if they ask about my life then...? Oh God, I'm going to die... No, Nami you cannot die yet! Keep calm and think..." she keeps on talking and talking by herself

"Nami? You know, we hear what you're saying to yoursel-" Usopp patted her shoulder

"That's it!" she smirked devilish

"What?"

"I'll hide!"

"Oh gosh Nami you're stupid!" Usopp said with irritation

"Hahaha! Nami you're funny. Do you become a clown in the past three years?" Luffy laughed

"Let's go, we should welcome our nakama" Sanji grabbed Nami's hand and drag her on the way to the shore

"Sanji-kun... Stop!" she tried to withdrew her hands from his grasp but he's strong

'Sanji relax, don't do anything just hold her hand that's all. But... but her hand so smooth, I really want to hold it forever or kiss it tenderly. It only a small touch but my heart beat so fast that I can't control. Sanji... Stop it! Wake up! W... wait, she's shaking? But why? Is she really scared to meet Zoro, Robin and Franky?' Sanji's inner self

"Tell me Nami, why are you shaking?" he stared at her directly in her eyes

"S... Shaking?"

Then she realized that he is right, she's shaking, her body shaking terrible but why? Is she really scared to meet Zoro, Robin and Franky but why she scared?

Robin treats her like her own little sister, she always there when Nami need her. Franky sometimes act like stupid but she likes him, she treats him like a big brother. Then that Marimo, yeah his totally stupid but when a time of hardness he always help her without any hesitation.

But what is the reason she's shaking?

The reason why she's shaking is because of Sanji's touch. After three years, this is the first time that she felt this man touch. She really misses this man touch, she always dreams that this day would come and finally she feels it. Her heart thump so fast and she's very nervous until her body shakes like this. She's shaking because she loves this man touch; how she wish that this touch will last forever.

"Nami, are you scared to meet them that's why your shaking?"

"NO... NOT! They are my nakama, not only nakama but my family so there's no reason to be scared. I miss them, so-"

"Then why you wanted to hide from them? Tell me, were you hiding every time we went to Cocoyashi village to see you?"

"NO!" she lowered her head then bites her lower lip

"What is the reason you hide from us?"

"I'm so a shame about my useless life. I don't want you guys to know about my life in the past three years. It so embarrass" her face redden then bites her lower lip hardly

'So cute! Really cute! What's really happen to you in the past years? Why you didn't want us to know it? Nami-swaan I'm so worried'

"GIRLY!" a cyborg man shadows appeared then run very fast toward them

"F... Franky?" she gasp then suddenly she felt a very tight hug that cause her to out of breath

"Girly I really miss you" Franky hug her tightly with massive tears, he didn't care if Nami struggle from his hug

'Woah! That shitty Cyborg doesn't hug her! I want to hug her too' Sanji's inner self

"Let... me... go!" she withdrew from Franky's brutal hug

"It's been three years since I see you" Franky finally let her go then wipes his tears

"Franky I miss you too" she wants to hug Franky again but Sanji steps between the two

"Shitty Franky, where's your fiancée?" Sanji asked

"My super fiancée? Oh... I forgot her because she's so super slow"

"Geez, woman where have you been in the past years" Zoro suddenly appeared from nowhere with his girlfriend Tashigi

"ZORO! You scared me! You baka!" Nami punched him

"Ano... I'm sorry for suddenly interrupting, please forgive us" Tashigi bowed solemnly

"Oh no, it's okay" Nami said

"Marine woman no need to be formal" Zoro said without hesitation

"Zoro she's your girlfriend don't treat her like nothing!" Nami yelled

"It's okay Nami-san" Tashigi patted Nami's shoulder

"NAMI..." Robin was standing in Nami's back

"Robin..."

"Thank goodness your fine, I'm so worried about you" she smiled so lovingly

"Robin..." her eyes began watering, she covered her mouth to prevent for sobbing loudly

"Can I hug you? Come here"

"ROBIN NEE-CHAN!" she yelled then immediately jumped to hug Robin tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay" Robin patted Nami's head

"Robin, I miss you" she buried her face in Robin's shoulder

"We're so worried about you"

"You guys super romantic!" Franky began crying

'Yeah, I'm so worried about her and now she's here. I want to hug here tight and never let her go but... but I can't do that. I'm so satisfied by knowing she's fine and by looking at her' Sanji stared at Nami with pleasant smiled in his mouth

He loves this woman named Nami but he need to stop loving her because he knows that this woman has no feeling for him, she's here because of MONEY not HIM.

BUT only I and you the READER know the truth right? Why don't you guys tell Nami the truth about Sanji's feeling, I'm sure Sanji would listen to you right? But how?

"Geez that's why I hate woman because of that" Zoro cross his hands

"Roronoa, Zoro stop saying that, this is the best scene I ever see between two best friends" Tashigi bits her handkerchief while crying

"Shut up imitator"

Then the two began arguing.

"Oi oi are you sure that this two are lovers?" Usopp raised an eyebrow

"HAHAHA, they are funny! Tashigi want to join in my crew?" Luffy asked without thinking

"Baka! We already found ONE PIECE and now you're a pirates king, so there's no point of recruiting her" Usopp slapped Luffy's head

"I prepared a lot of foods for you guys, I know it's really hard to travel all the way here and your absolutely hungry so let's eat" Sanji mentioned

"All right lets go I'm hungry" Luffy excitedly said

"I'm not talking about you shitty gumo!"

"Oi ero-cook makes sure that there's a lot of booze" Zoro grinned

"I already know that Marimo!"

* * *

SANJI'S MANSION

In dining area where the Mugiwara pirates with Admiral Tashigi gathered. Many foods and booze scattered in the huge table, in the center of that table you can see our pirate's king gulping every meat he sees.

"Woah! Meat!" Luffy start eating like there's no tomorrow

"Oi oi, can you seat properly Luffy!" Usopp patted Luffy

"This is super REUNION! It makes me cry! Waaah!" Franky cried so loud

"Me too, me too!" Chopper cried too

"I want to cry too but I have no eyes, yohohoho" Brook said

"Can you guys stop crying? Woah, I like this booze ero-cook, where do you find it" Zoro smiled broadly while drinking

"Ano... I'm sorry if I'm here. I'm just worried for Roronoa, Zoro because he might lost in the way here that's why I accompanied him" Tashigi said

"It's okay, you're always welcome here but your shitty boyfriend is not!" Sanji said

"What did you said ero-cook? You wanna die?" Zoro stands up and face Sanji

"I said you're not welcome here!" Sanji argued, his face and Zoro inch apart

"Shut up ero-cook, I dont have time for you" he sat down and continue drinking

"So, now you realize that I'm better than you"

"Your dream!"

'Oh God please let them fight! I don't want them to ask me about my life' Nami thought

Why the chapter titled OVER ACTING WOMAN? It is because of that woman, she didn't want her nakama to know about her useless life, especially when she said she still a VIRGIN! Oh gosh, she's already 20+ that's so really a shame. Now, in our society most of the teenager is not a virgin. I said most not all.

Why a shame? Well because she doesn't have any experience, SEX consider being one of the most enjoyable activity that a human can have. Her nakama might think that there must be wrong with her to still be a virgin.

Well, this woman Nami is one of those people WAITING FOR THE RIGHT PERSON but she's so old for that!

She start biting her fingers, she's obviously nervous. Her body began shaking again but today she's shaking because of nervousness then her eyes fix only on the floor without looking at her noisy nakama.

"NAMI"

'What if they ask about my life'

"Nami"

'What if they interrogate me, how can I answer them'

"Nami"

'Gosh, I want to go home already. Nojiko this is your fault, I'll kill you'

"Girly?"

'I'm really stupid!'

Suddenly a slender hand touches her shoulder. She slowly lift her head then she realize that they are all staring at her with questioning and worried look in their faces.

"Nami are you listening?" Robin asked with caring voice

"Oh yeah! Yah" Nami nervously said

"Liar, you didn't even listen to us. I ask if you want meat but you keep eating your fingers. Is your fingers delicious than meat?" Luffy innocently said

"I'm listening, you baka" she tried to stop her body from shaking but she can't prevent it

"Woman your shaking" Zoro raised an eyebrow

"I'm not! Really..." she bites her lower lip

"Nami can you tell us what is really happen to you in the past three years?" Sanji said

"Sanji-kun!"

"Nami, we are your nakama. So, don't be scare to tell us everything, we will accept you no matter what. Please tell us everything, no lie please?" Robin holds Nami's arm

"But really nothing, so... so don't worry"

"Woman, don't be so stubborn"

"You know guys there's really nothing important. But tell me do you guys curse me?"

"What? Curse?" they cried except her of course

"You guys curse me because I'm a greedy woman, I gave you 10% in the treasure while me 20%. Yeah, I should blame you guys! This is not my fault"

"Oi woman don't blame us!" Zoro angrily said

"Yeah your greedy woman you didn't care about our feeling" Usopp mumbled

Sanji kicked Usopp mouth to shut him up.

"The curse bites me that's why I can't find a job and now... I'm certified UNEMPLOYED! UNEMPLOYED!" she yelled, she's suffering the way she acts "Now laugh at me! Just laugh at me!" she cried without tears

III. Continue.

They all keep staring at her with disbelieve then after a moment they look at each other.

"Oi Nami you're really over acting woman. Luffy is also an unemployed, he has no jobs that's why he's here to eat meat not to help Sanji" Usopp said

"I'm a KING OF PIRATES" Luffy shouts with meat in his mouth

"But Luffy has a lot of money so there's no point for him to look for a job" Nami said

"Nami-san, what happen to the treasure you had? Yohoho"

"I go shopping, to buy everything until there's no left"

"Unemployed? That's all?" Franky asked

"And what is wrong with being unemployed?" Chopper asked

"For you guys there are nothing wrong about it but for me it change My LIFE and turn into USELESS LIFE! In the past three years I'm just a burden to my sister waiting for her to feed me then... ahh I'm so poor" she grabbed her heart tightly and sobs loudly without tears "Every time I remember it really break my beautiful heart into pieces"

"Wooah! Stop stop it!" Franky, Chopper, Brook, Luffy and Tashigi stop her then they embrace and comfort Nami

"You're so poor Nami" Chopper cried

"Girly, I'm really sorry for asking about your past" Franky cried

"Nami do you want to eat meat!? I have lot of meat" Luffy cried

"Ano... Nami-san, I'm sorry for your past" Tashigi cried

"Nami-san would you let me see your panties?" Brook cried

Robin breathes in relief and smile warmly. For the past years she was worrying for nothing.

Why nothing? Do you think being unemployed is dangerous? Well it depend to you guys but Mugiwara crew, they not really think that it is dangerous! They thought that Nami involve in a crime or being harassed by someone or involve in any dangerous blah blah but being an unemployed is not really worthy to be called dangerous.

Oh yeah! Why Sanji didn't say anything?

Well, He keeps shut up and consumed every word Nami had said. He felt pity about her life as a burden in her sister but overall his happy really happy because in three years Nami was safe.

In every second of his life he always thinks about her, if she's fine, if she's in a right hand, there so many if. In the past three years this is the first time he feel so relax and happy. Nami is just an unemployed and she's in the hand of her sister. He thank whoever God in heaven because of that. He can know sleep in peaceful without nightmare of Nami being in a danger situation.

In the past three years, every night he suffered from broken heart but when he found out that Nami is safe in that years, his heart starting to heal.

He thought that no one can heal his already torn heart but Nami can do it.

'Sanji remember she is an unemployed so you're right she's here to steal all of your money and property then she will leave you broken just like the other women do. Yeah, she can fix your already torn heart but she can break your heart and your soul. I'm sure that so painful, painful than any scar and bruise or it is so painful that you want to die! So chose to be safe or to die?' Sanji's inner self

'I chose to be safe than to die! I'll ignore Nami-san, I will try hard to stop loving her'

* * *

**To be continued**

**Or**

**Click the next button.**

GRAMMAR MISTAKES, sorry!

_Well, in this story Nami and Sanji love each other but they didnt know about it, and I dont what them to know not yet because if they found out our story will end. There are a lot of circumstances before they find out and hopefully you guys still with us._

MATANEE.


	4. IV - Innocent Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

**IV. Innocent Woman**

**She is a friend of mind. She gather me, man. The pieces I am, she gather them and give them back to me in all the right order. It's good, you know, when you got a woman who is a friend of your mind.**

**I loved her but she didnt love me back. I tried my best but in the end she treated me like the rest. Now I'm here all alone wondering where I went wrong. Just dreaming what could of been if she was still around.**

A continuation of Mugiwara crew reunion, real reunion because finally our unemployed woman Nami show up. But still the puzzle about her life isn't complete, she still unemployed and virgin.

They talked about their past adventure, when Luffy came and pick them one by one.

Nami enjoyed the company of her nakama and she thanks Nojiko for this overwhelming happiness. Nojiko is right, as long as she is the Nami they knew; they will accept her open arms.

But the overwhelming happiness change into nervousness when Tashigi asked.

"Nami-san, can I ask you?" Tashigi asked

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"If you don't mind, do you have a husband or a boyfriend?"

Sanji coughed continuously then a very long silent appeared only Sanji's cough could hear and munching Luffy.

"Ano... I'm sorry if I asked, I'm just curious because Nami-san is very beautiful so... You know" Tashigi lowered her gaze

'The hell, I never think about that. She's right, Nami-san's beauty is just like Goddess so I'm sure, some badass court and beg to be her boyfriend or hu... husband. What if Nami-san... Oh NO! NO WAY! Like I approve that! Nami-san belongs to me... Not again, just shut up already Sanji!" Sanji's inner self

'Waaah! TASHIGI! I'll start cursing you! Wait wait Nami. If they accept your excuse about being unemployed, I'm sure they'll accept your excuse, why your still a virgin right? And they'll never laugh at you instead they'll understand you, right?' Nami thought

"Nami-chan, do you have a boyfriend or a husband?" Robin repeated

"Nami, you know I'm engaged, not only me but Luffy, Franky and Robin and then Zoro and Tashigi. So, what about you?" Usopp excitedly said

"Hamcock proposed to me by giving me a ring" Luffy continued eating

"HANCOCK!" Chopper and Usopp repeated

"She proposed?" Nami Shockley said

"Usopp-san proposed to Kaya using a love letter because he can't stand to show himself to her because he might die in nervousness. That's so funny, even though I don't have eyes. Yohohoho" he burp

"A love letter?" Nami glared at Usopp

"Shut up!" Usopp blushed

"Franky proposed when he gave Robin a ring cola with matching panties" Chopper mention

"That's so SUPER ROMANTIC!" Franky posed

"COLA... PANTIES? AND WHERE IS ROMANTIC IN THAT?!" Nami raised an eyebrow "Then what about Zoro"

Tashigi blushed.

"Woman, shut up!" Zoro said

"Tashigi declared a fight between her and that bastard marimo. She wanted to be a greatest swordsman and I believe that she's better in that title than this lazy marimo-"

"Shut up ero-cook"

"Sanji-kun go on"

"That Marimo created a deal; if Tashigi won she'll become the new greatest swordsman and if that Stupid marimo won Tashigi become her fiancée. So, it looks like that cheater won"

"WHAT?" Nami yelled

"Oi oi, stop yelling bitch" Zoro said

'That bastard marimo, if she call her again like that I swear I'll kill him brutally'

"Tashigi break him now!" Nami grabbed Tashigi's shoulders tightly

"WHAT?" They all cried except Nami herself

"W... Wh-" Tashigi tried to speak but

"You don't love him so don't tie yourself in that kind of relationship" Nami smiled at her

They all stared at Nami with shock expression. Nami the rock heart woman, who didn't care about LOVE say that?

What is really happening? This is reality, right?

"Nami-san, thank you but I love that man. So I want to tie in this relationship"

"Marine woman dont say that stupid thing" Zoro's face reddens

"This is ROMANCE! SUPER!"

"Zoro-san is so lucky, ah. Tashigi-san may I se-"

"What about you Nami-chan?" Robin asked

SILENT!

Sanji gulp, it takes so much effort to stay relaxes even though he's scared to hear what Nami going to say.

"Ah..." she blushed "NO HUSBAND and NO BOYFRIEND"

'Whaa! Thank you GOD!' Sanji smiled broadly without thinking, he doesn't even care if someone saw him in that smile, all he knows is that his happy, so much happiness that he wanted to shout and jump. His broken heart is now jumping in joy. He takes so much self-control not to jump or scream. He didn't felt this happiness over the past three years.

"Really?" Robin smiled; she shifts her gaze to Sanji, who still smiling broadly

"Y... Yeah, and to tell you guys the truth I'm..." she gulps grabbed her knees tightly before saying "I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"

SILENT

SILENT

SILENT

SILENT

SILENT

SILENT

SILENT

It took several minutes for them to consume what Nami had said. Then they all burst to laugh, except Nami herself, the innocent Chopper, the robber man who still eating and the chef himself who blinks several times.

"Virgin? Reall N? Hahaha" Usopp laugh loudly while holding his aching stomach

"Oi oi... Stupid woman what are you talking about. So, you don't know how a penis works? It's not a muscle you know" Zoro teased between laughter

"Marimo! Shut the fuck up!" Sanji glared at him

"Oi oi Girly, what do you do in the 20% of your life, playing Barbie doll? It's not SUPER" Franky wipes his tears for so much laughter

"Nami-san I'll never expected that your lack of experience about sex, even though I don't have male reproductive organ now, I've experience sex many time, yohohoho"

"Nami, the sex he mean is a Sexual intercourse not a gender" Usopp said

"I... I don't care! V... Virginity is not necessary it cause cancer" Nami argued

Zoro, Usopp, Brook and Franky laughed out loud.

"Virgin? Is that delicious?" Luffy asked innocently

SILENT

SILENT

"Baka!" the very blushing Nami hits Luffy's head

"Nami, Luffy acts like he didn't know anything about sex but to tell you the truth, I've always saw him with Hancock. You're so poor Nami" Usopp looked at her with a pity expression

"Stop teasing Nami-san, she is the symbol of innocent and pure. Nami-san" Tashigi grabbed Nami's hand

"It's okay Nami-san I understand you"

"HUH?" they all cried except Tashigi

"Your belong to those who still waiting for the right guy, right Nami-san?" Tashigi cried

BULLSEYE

"Right guy?" Zoro, Usopp, Brook, Sanji, Chopper and Franky asked, Luffy didn't even care what happening as long as he ate meat. Robin smiled, and then all of their gaze shift to Nami

Nami's face redden then immediately lowered her head, she's so embarrass, oh come on she's already 20+ still believing in that?

"So, it's true?" Usopp tried not to laugh

"STUPID WOMAN!" Zoro laughed loudly

"You know Nami-san, I still believe that someday my fresh will come back but it is a miracle, yohohoho" Brook jokely said

"SUPER! You're so romantic girly" Franky cried

'Nami-san is waiting for the right guy? Oh wait... wait! Who's that fucking guy? Nami-swaaan you're so innocent, pure like rice!'

Innocent woman, when the word innocent appeared the first thing come in our mind it is free from moral wrong but in this chapter it talked about an innocent woman who never give her body to anyone and willing to fight temptation just to reserve herself for the right man.

For Sanji, she's really an innocent woman even though she's almost naked when it comes to dressing but still she's innocent. Sanji is willing to protect this innocent woman with all his heart.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Nami yelled and then stand up "If you dont stop laughing I'm going home!"

"Oi woman you're acting like a kid"

Nami punched Zoro directly in his face, then the rest stop laughing.

"Ettt... Bitch!" Zoro holds his face

"If you laugh at me again, I'll kill you" her eyes travel to Usopp, Brook and Franky

"Guys this is a reunion so let's PARTY!" Luffy yelled

"Right" Sanji stands up "We should stop this interrogation and enjoy our reunion-"

"Finally we are complete, our family!" Luffy cheered

"Yeah!" they cried except Nami, who still staring at her feet

"Nami what's wrong?" Sanji asked

"Guys, I'm... I'm sorry if I didnt show up in our past reunions, I thought-"

"It's okay Nami-chan, your here and thats the most important. Let's forget about the past" Robin patted her shoulder

"Thank you guys"

"Nami don't forget to find someone who can teach you to the world of SEX" Usopp mentioned

Sanji kicked him terrible.

'Find someone? No way! I'll never ever allow that, and what is the reason of finding someone if I'm here! I know anything about sex from foreplay to intercourse. Gaaahh! Sanji what are you talking about, remember you'll stop loving her, right?' Sanji's inner self

"Oi Sanji that's hurt!" Usopp cried

Sanji grabbed Usopp's long nose tightly before pulling entire Usopp toward him (face to face).

"If you said that again I'll fucking kill you Usopp!" Sanji whispered in his devilish mode

"O... Okay" Usopp shuddered

"Look like the prince of damn ass kingdom reacted in that comment" Zoro smirked looking at Sanji

"Say whatever you want, shitty marimo"

'Oh Gosh! Sanji-kun reacted of what Usopp said. So, he still has a feeling for me?' Nami stared at him

"What?" Sanji glares at her with irritated look

'From what he looks he has no feelings for me! Its hurt, really hurt'

"I'm just... Oh, never mind"

'Nami-swaan~ you're so totally cute, you grow into a very beautiful woman. Its only three years but just look at you now, I want to touch your hair that long curvy tangerine hair to smell and kiss it. I want to stare at your lovely chocolate big eyes. I want to kiss your pinkish smooth lips and your slender neck with passionate, to lick, nibble and suck it. Oh the feeling of putting my tongue in your lovely mouth, to taste every part of it. I want to hold your smooth breasts, to squeeze it carefully and those nipples of yours, I'll love to see them-'

"Oi Sanji what are you doing? Smiling broadly and dribbling without answering us" Usopp said with disgusting look in his face

That's it, Sanji's erotic imagination broken by the long nose Usopp, then Sanji realized that all of his nakama already left to explore both ALL BLUE village and sea.

"Answering for what?"

"We asked if you want to join with us or not!"

"I'll stay to prepare lot and lot of booze, meat and delicious foods. Remember I'm still the owner of this restaurant so it's not my duty to ignore our customers, so if you don't mind?" he lets his cigarette

"Okay" Usopp runs to join with the rest but stop when Sanji said

"Usopp!" he took a long drag in his cigarette

"Mmm" Usopp stop running and look at him

"Next time don't disturb my day dream, it was on the climax already! You shitty bastard!"

"Ahh, Sanji"

"What?"

"Your manhood" Usopp laughed then immediately runs fast away from Sanji

"What manhood?" he gazed at his manhood then "FUCK! Why I didn't realize it"

'Thinking about her body it makes my manhood growing erected and to make it worst I felt my ejaculation, I'll need to get rid of it first. What... What will happen to this damn manhood if I and Nami-swaan... Oh gosh! Stop thinking about that'

* * *

**To be continued**

Guys, remember it is in the rated M.

Review is highly appreciated!

GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I'm sorry

**For Beast4Ever:**

Will you wait until I fix Nami's virginity? I like you too, thanks for your review!

**For krito1389:**

Your wish is my command and I'm hoping that you enjoy this chapter!

**For SakuraCherryBlossomDancer:**

: ) )


	5. V - Desperate Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**V. Desperate Woman**

**Sometimes you need to be desperate to take back something.**

Several days past when Mugiwara crew reunited and then they decided to end it, they need to start or go back to their own way of life without their trusted nakama. It doesn't mean stay away from each other but to start living again without each other.

In the middle of evening when most of the people in that village were already asleep but this two beautiful women of Mugiwara pirates still awake, they talked merely about stuff that only woman know like make-up, jewelry and etc.

"Oh, it's so cold" Nami sips her hot coffee

"You should go back to your room" Robin smiled at her

"Not yet, I want to stay here to be with you for a while because tomorrow you, Franky, Zoro and Tashigi will leave"

"Do you want to leave this village too?"

SILENT

A long silent passed only the breeze of wind could here.

"Nami-chan?"

"Mmmm"

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes, I want to stay here until I meet the Sanji-kun I know"

"Cook-san change so much that I can't recognize him, do you know why he change?"

"All I know is that he felt so much pain after facing many women who tried to take his money and property. He is really stupid, I dont really understand him"

"When the name Nami, known as the cat burglar navigator of Mugiwara pirates appears what is the first thing comes in your mind is?"

"Beautiful, sexy-"

"A thief, who stole any treasure she heard, who do anything just to get a beri-"

"That's hurt you know that?" Nami glare at her

"Sorry sorry but that is the truth, so don't blame him if he treats you like a thief" Robin smirked

"I'm not here because of his damn money anymore but because I want to see and meet the Sanji-kun I know"

"Three years past and that years Cook-san faced many struggle, every day he meet a woman then became his girlfriend and after sharing a good memory the woman stole money from him then leave without single words, every night he cried and drink a lot of liquors just to ease the pain in his heart. That's became the routine of his life, all he need is a woman who could love him more than anything but that woman never show up until he became a man of cruelty, who hated every woman, who treats woman as forbidden. He hates them because women give him such a hard time to be accepted. His hatred is fuel on how unfair it feels to him when women don't accept him for certain reason. Can you understand why there is a chain in his heart?"

"I don't understand why he did to find the right woman if I'm here! I'm always here waiting for him to come and pick me but he never show up, until now I still waiting for him. When we found One Piece, I thought he will ask me to be with him forever but I was wrong. He leaved after saying GOODBYE NAMI-SAN. It's really hurt seeing him walked away from me, I want to approached and begged him to stay but I need to set him free. I don't want to be a burden to his life that's why I prevent myself to stop him. When I finally decided to tell him what I feel, he began ignoring and shoving me like an astray cat. You know Robin it's really hurt sometimes I want to give up but I can't imagine a day without him in my life, even its hurt I will never give up until my SWEET TRAP capture him"

Robin puts a warm smile in her face then patted Nami's shoulder.

"How much you love him?"

"I love the way he look at me, I love the way he dress, I love when he always bring out the best in me, I love the way he say my name NAMI SAN or NAMI SWAN I really miss that, I love when he cooked my favorite dish especially the special dinners he make me, I love how he patient with me even when I stumble and fall, I love when he always respect my decisions and always behind me, I love the way he inspired me, I love when he protects and spoiled me. When we separated I wouldn't know how to go on, I dream of him as my life partner, I felt complete when I am with him, when he looked at me he take my breath away, he is the first person I want to see when I go to sleep and the first person I want to wake up to. I love him and I do anything to take him back, call me DESPERATE WOMAN I don't care, all I know is to take back my Love Cook Sanji"

"It will be hard for you Nami-chan to take him back even I, he never listen to me, so if you need my help don't forget to call me"

"Robin I promise to you and to the entire ALL BLUE both village and sea, I will never ever make Sanji-kun cry or make him feel pain again, if that day would come I swear I'll leave him by myself and never ever come back"

"I'm glad to hear that Nami-chan, you know you change over the past three years, you finally accept your feelings"

When the morning came Zoro and Tashigi leave then Robin and Franky leaved too.

It is nice to have them but you need to let them go and start to face this world again without them.

But the peaceful life of our chef Sanji over the three years after encounter much heartbreak already change when this woman Nami came in his life again.

Should they just stay as a friend all over again and pretend like they don't have feeling for each other?

For Sanji, he couldn't do that, it would have been too painful so he need to do anything just to shove her away again and again even it is painful.

"Robin why did you leave me?" Nami murmured

"You're in the way" Sanji kicked Nami's butt with measure

"Waah..."

"What nerves you have to still be here?" he glared at her with matching irritated look

"Ah..." she looked away from him, so embarrassed and bits her lower lip

'Yeah, he's right I don't have right to stay here'

'Sanji calm down but... but she's so super cute in that manner. Oh~ Nami-swaan don't do that, you torture me by doing that' Sanji's inner self

"What was I said Sanji-kun? I want to take back the Sanji-kun I know, so until he doesn't show up I'll stay here" Nami grinned and cross her hands

'S... Stay here? Thank goodness! Oh no, not! Just go back to your village please Nami-san' Sanji's inner self

"What did you-"

"I don't care about your opinion Sanji-kun, I won't leave this place"

"I see if so... I have no choice but to make you leave by your own will, huh?"

"No matter what you say or do I will stay here"

"Then, follow me"

Sanji grabbed Nami's wrist tightly then drag her on the way to ALL BLUE restaurant.

The restaurant itself is not really far from Sanji's mansion in fact it is near and you need to walk five minutes before arriving.

For Sanji's situation, he fights temptation, desire, self-control or any feelings just to prevent himself for kissing or hugging Nami so badly. He need to grabbed Nami's wrist tightly to show that he has no feelings for her.

For Nami's situation, she's was so confuse why he suddenly dragged her on the way to restaurant, but she need to go on to the flow. Whatever Sanji might do to her she will accept it with no hesitation. She's so desperate now to get back Sanji not his heart, not his money or property and not his perfect body but SANJI himself.

A desperate woman would do anything just to get what she wanted.

When Usopp said something about Nami to find a man for teaching her the world of sex then Sanji reacted knowing that he still cares about her is the most important sign that things can still be mended.

She thinks that Sanji is the right man for her, the one she want to fight to be with now and in the future.

When they arrived in All Blue restaurant, Sanji gathered every worker in that place to say some important announcement.

"Listen, this woman name Nami will be your new co-worker, a waitress in this restaurant, so I hope you'll treat her like your new acquaintance" Sanji said

"What?" Nami yelled, her eyes widely open and she can't believe of what she heard from him

Really a waitress? Who serves every customer? Who dress like a maid? Is this really truth?

"What? So, you don't want? You're saying all those things and now complaining already? You told us that until now you're unemployed so now I give you a job"

Nami lowered her head she's really boiling in anger ready punch this man.

'That's good Sanji you're not a gentleman anymore. Do anything to make her leave don't let her seduce you' Sanji's inner self

'Nami this is a challenge so just accept it, you said whatever Sanji do you will accept it right?'

"Ah, I'm Nami your new waitress, I'm hoping that all of you will treat me well" she smiled broadly like there's nothing wrong but deep in her heart a mix emotion of hurt and angry

You know the feeling of still hoping that there's a change between the two of you even though he shoved you again and again you didn't mind it as long as you can have him again. You believe that this is a nightmare and you need to fight this bad dream until you wake up to be with the man you love but the truth is this is reality, no matter what you do, you can't have him again.

Every move he does its hurt really hurt like a knife stabbing your heart again and again until it fall and broken into pieces, And if it broken into pieces you pick it again and try to fix it. Desperate woman, who try hard just to show how much she love and care for this man but this man always ignore her, shove her, hate her and to make it worst he treat her like a beggar. That's what Nami's felt.

But we know what Sanji really feel about this woman. I'm begging you guys, you the READER can you tell them that they really love each other to make the story short.

'Geez I don't really understand why she wants to still her even though I push her away. Should I offer her more money? Can you tell me Nami-san how much money you want to make you leave' Sanji immediately lit a cigarette before drag it hardly

'Damn you Sanji-kun, No one can beat me even you! I'm now desperate to take you back and this challenge is just too small for me to give up already. I'll take whatever challenge you make!'

"Risa can you tell this woman the rest, I'm too tired for telling her everything" Sanji said before walking toward his office

'Woman? Who's woman? Are you telling me that I'm the woman? Oh I'm so hurt'

"Now everyone go back to your work" said by a woman, she's older than Nami, she has a curvy body, long legs, smooth white skin, beautiful emerald eyes and blonde long hair. Overall this woman is so beautiful, a dream woman of every man of coarse including Sanji

"It's nice to have you here Nami-san" the blonde woman smiled at her

"Thanks"

'I don't really know this feeling but when I saw this bitch my blood boiled in anger. Oh I called her bitch, don't call her that Nami your bad woman'

"It's really surprising that Sanji accepts you as a waitress. You know Sanji hates every woman so we're really surprise, you must be a very interesting woman. I like you, just look Nami-san only the two of us are the female workers in this restaurant so I was happy to have you"

"Me too"

Hey Nami that's all?

'Calling Sanji-kun casually? I don't really like this bitch'

So you're jealous? Now I know.

"While I tour you in this restaurant I'll explain what your duty as a waitress is"

The blonde woman toured Nami in All Blue restaurant, this restaurant is so huge, a real high class restaurant. That woman is right, only she and Nami are the female workers.

"Becoming a waitress can be a great way to earn a lot of cash, without having to work" the blonde woman said

'But I'm not here because of cash, if this woman is a waitress, she should wear a uniform right? But why she wears casual dress? I don't know why she's the only female worker here'

"The three main duties of waitress are as follows: Provide hospitality to the guests, ongoing table maintenance and Side work. Our customers serve as our Gods, so you should treat them well"

They walked on a small room it is located at the bottom of that restaurant.

"This would be your room starting today"

"What my room?" Nami yelled, she didn't expect this

"Your waitress uniform is already there, you need to wear it every time you face our customers"

"What are you saying, me wearing a waitress dress? Are you crazy?"

"You don't have the right to complain, your just a waitress so please know your place" the blonde woman raised an eyebrow

"Oh bitch shut up-"

"I'm just doing what Sanji said"

Sanji said

Sanji said

Sanji said

So that's it, it was proven that Sanji hate her. He really hates her so much that he shoved her away from his life and now from his sight.

A tiny room, dusty, full of dirty rats, only small bed, cabinet and a small window, to make it worst it is in the bottom of restaurant near where the garbage take place. So, you called that room? And it is a room for Nami?

OUCH that's really hurt, you know.

She was stunned with her ripped out heart in her hand. She didn't realize that there was a tears fall from her eyes.

'Nami do you want to give up? Just give up already, this is too much you can't endure this torment'

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I'm Risa, Sanji's secretary. So in the first place I'm way better than you" after saying that she walked away from Nami

Nami can't hold what she feels so she cried, cry and cry until there's no tears would fall. She wants to give up and stay away from Sanji.

What is the reason of hating her that much?

She doesn't do anything wrong, she just here to prove how much he love him but why he treats her like that.

What about her as nakama? Is he forgot it and already replace with hate?

Should Nami give up?

She wiped her tears "No I will never ever give up. No matter what he did, No one can't change my decision I will do anything just to take him back. Nami, you need to act smart and act now, to take him back that's your priority. Try to put yourselves in his shoes. You're not here because of money and your different from the other women Sanji meet. You're head and shoulders above them in his prospective dating pool. I don't need to cry and begging him to come back instead force him to love you back, be the person he fell in love with, he was attracted to you before because he felt good with you and now be desperate woman. Remember no situation is hopeless every day, couples get back together regardless of the situation"

Desperate woman, when we heard that words the first thing come in our mind is possessive, begging someone to love her or etc. but Nami is different from that she's desperate to take back Sanji by doing the right thing like showing how much she treasure him.

But how can she take back Sanji if that man doesn't care about him now, is she have a change to take him back or just surrender or give up and find another man?

Well our navigator is not like that, if she wants something she will do anything to get that, she wants Sanji so she's desperate to get him with force or without force.

* * *

**To be continued**

I feel pity about Nami.

I'll update soon, after taking my exam in Math31, oh God I hate solving math problems it makes my brain hurt! Yaaay!

**Review is highly accepted!**

Grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry : ( (

Sorry for the short chapter!

**Thank guys for the support : ) )**


	6. VI - Broken Hearted Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**VI - Broken Hearted Woman**

**It's only when you have lost EVERYTHING, that you realize you had EVERYTHING.**

**My heart longs for you, my soul dies for you, my eyes cry for you, my empty arms reach out for you.**

"Finally I'M DONE!" Nami exclaimed, she laid on her bed, breathe rapidly after cleaning her entire new room

NEW ROOM, why? Of course she accept being a waitress and living in this tiny room. At least she has a room than living in the street, right?

This is just a challenge for her so she will never ever lose, No matter what happen she will accepts it without any hesitation.

"I think this room is so cute. Ahmmf I need to put some furniture and cute stuff-"

A big knock in the door startled her and she was nearly jumped.

"What?" she open the door

Standing in the door, a very hairy man who was wearing a waiter dress with a toothpick in his mouth, He looks so scary, dirty, ugly and brute.

"I'm Antonio, your co-waiter. You must be Nami, right? UNDERSTOOD?" the man said, he stared at her from head to toe

"Yeah" Nami looked at him with disgust

"WEAR YOUR UNIFORM NOW! YOU HAVE A LOT OF WORKS TO DO. HURRY! UNDERSTOOD?" the man yelled with matching spit

"DONT YELL, YOU'RE DISGUISTING and look I'm so tired, so I need a few hours to rest-"

The brute man grabbed Nami's hand tightly.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" she tried to withdrew her hand from him

"YOU ARE HERE TO WORK NOT TO REST! IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR SMALL HAND FOLLOW EVERY WORD I SAY, UNDERSTOOD?"

"I SAID DONT YELL, YOU MORON! Who do you think you are?"

Antonio grasps Nami's hand "UNDERSTOOD?"

"Stop hurting me you asshole!"

"AFTER YOU DONE WEARING YOUR UNIFORM MEET ME IN THE KITCHEN I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS YOUR JOB IN THIS RESTAURANT, IF YOU LATE IN JUST SECOND SAY BYE TO YOUR SMALL HAND, UNDERSTOOD?" he pushed Nami back to her room then leave

"What's wrong with that stupid man and that's hurt, I thought my hand going to break from his grasp" she looked at her hand and there was a red mark "That's stupid, he ruined my beautiful skin. I'll never ever forgive him"

After wearing her waitress uniform she immediately goes to the kitchen to meet that ugly brute man.

"YOUR WORK HERE IS TO GUIDE EVERY CUSTOMERS TO THEIR PRESPECTIVE TABLES THEN ASK WHAT THEY WANT BUT REMEMBER DONT FORGET TO SMILE. OUR CUSTOMERS SERVE AS GODS FOR US, YOU MUST TREAT THEM WELL! UNDERSTOOD?" Antonio said

'This ugly man is so annoying'

"To be frank, who do you think you are to treat me like this? Your just a waiter just like me, so shut the fuck up" Nami raised an eyebrow, she really wants to punch this hairy ugly man

"I AM THE CHIEF WAITER IN THIS RESTAURANT AND A FORMER CAPTAIN OF PIRATES. SO, UNTIL YOUR FEET IS STANDING IN THIS RESTAURANT YOU MUST FOLLOW ME, UNDERSTOOD?"

Nami bites her lower lip 'So he has a right, huh?'

This would be a really tough job for her.

"WHY ARE YOU WAITING FOR, JUST DO WHAT I SAID! UNDERSTOOD?" Antonio screams directly in her face

'BULLSHIT BULLSHIT! Calm down Nami, he is your superior' she tried to calm herself

"DID YOU HEAR ME? UNDERSTOOD?"

"YEAH, I'M NOT DEAF! You dumb ass!"

"Oh that uniform suite you very well" Risa said, she was standing in the door with devilish smirked

"Oh the bitch is here" Nami raised an eyebrow

"OI LITTLE GIRL DONT SAID THAT TO RISA-SAMA! IF I HEARD THAT AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE HELL AS LONG AS YOUR HERE IN THIS RESTAURANT! UNDERSTOOD?" the brute man said

'Argg! I'm surrounding by a devils!'

"Did you hear that little girl?" Risa smirked

"Who is little girl?"

"NOW DO YOUR JOB! UNDERSTOOD?"

Nami is boiling in anger, she really wants to kill this two demons.

"Yes" she said with matching irritated tone

"Now go, what are you waiting for" Risa shoved her

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Being a waitress is not really a good job, you need to welcome every customer with a smile. Even though you have no rest, lack of sleep, not eating properly and so much stress. You even forgot to taking care of yourself. Your top priority is the happiness of your customers not yours. And that is exactly Nami's situation. It became harder when that Antonio and that Risa always scolding at her, whatever she was doing they always make a comment about it. Sometimes they treat even her like a maid.

The goddess beauty Nami turn into a very pale woman, she forgot to make-up, comb her curvy hair, put on a perfume because she needs to wake up early morning before that Antonio came.

What about Sanji?

Do you mean the owner of that restaurant?

Well, it's been two weeks but Sanji never show himself to her. He keeps himself busying and never leave his office. Every time Nami tried to approached him that woman Risa stop her and telling her that "Sanji is so busy, he has no time for you, so get lost already"

Nami wanted to kill that bitch woman so badly.

She felt hurt every time Sanji never show up and he even ignores Nami's call.

There is an advantage and disadvantage of Nami being waitress.

The disadvantages: First, she has a very beautiful face and body, many male customers tried to approached her, they asked how much her body for just one night stand, and we know Nami's attitude right? She's not a stupid woman who just ignore what they said then smile like that's the most easiest thing to do instead of doing that her hand form into a fist then directly punched each of them hardly without mercy, with matching kick. She even threw everything she was carrying like foods, chair, etc to them. Second, there's so many complain about her especially those female customers who said "Why you hired that waitress! Because of her our boyfriend/husband was attracted to her like a magnet. So fired her right now" Then another complain, she always broke many dishes, bottle, and any things in the kitchen. She doesn't even know how to wash dishes or to clean.

Then advantage: The populations of male customers grow rapidly.

* * *

In the huge mansion of famous Black Leg Sanji, there is a serious conversion between Sanji himself, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook.

"Sanjiiii I want to see Nami!" Luffy cried like a lost kid

"Me too me too!" Chopper cried with massive tears

"Shut up!" Sanji kicked both Luffy and Chopper "CAN YOU GET OUT IN THIS SHITTY ROOM! I'm busy you see!"

"We're going to leave if you let us see Nami!" Luffy cried

"I am so worried about her, she doesn't even visit us this last two weeks" Chopper cried

"It's been two weeks since Nami became your waitress. Oi Sanji can you stop it already" Usopp said

"I want to see Nami-san's panties even though she doesn't let me see it, yohohoho"

"What's wrong being a waitress? Waitress is a good job for those unemployed just like her" Sanji simply response

"Nami is our nakama, she is not just unemployed. I'm sure it was difficult to her being a waitress-" Usopp worriedly said

"If it is difficult to her then she already complain in the first place but she never do it instead she accepts it. According to what my secretary said she was enjoying herself being a waitress, so don't worry"

Really Enjoying? Yeah, Nami is enjoying herself until her skin became pale and she lost weight because lack of sleep, no rest, she doesn't eat properly and she's so stress thinking about Sanji, why he do that thing to her, why he shoved her away and many why. Her skin full of bruises and scar after cleaning the entire kitchen, Yeah your right Sanji, she was really enjoying herself. : / /

Talk about complain, how can she complain if every time she wanted to complain that Risa always block her way to meet Sanji.

"But why you prevent us from seeing her? You don't even allow us to step in All Blue restaurant" Luffy said

"No one knows about her being a former navigator of Mugiwara crew so if you show up she might be in a big trouble. Remember she is the first person who drew world map and a great navigator so until now many sailors want her skill. I'm just protecting her"

"If you want to protect her why you shove her away from this house?" Usopp said

"Usopp right!" Chopper exclaim

'How can I shove her, if every second of my life I'm wishing that she'll stay here forever And I can't bear to see her leaving in this house'

"She is the one who decided to leave, I'm just giving her what she want" Sanji said with depressed tone

"She decided?" Luffy, Brook, Usopp and Luffy cried

"Yeah, Risa told me what Nami had said. She even asked Risa to get money from me for the payment for her apartment"

"So, Nami is living in apartment? That so COOL" Luffy asked excitedly

"Risa said the apartment itself is huge and it was expensive base on the money I was giving her. She was in a safe place and suite for her taste"

'A Goddess deserves for the best'

"Oh that's good to hear!" Luffy cheered

"I feel relax when I heard that, yohohoho"

"Thank goodness!" Chopper breathe in relief

"Again we're worried for nothing" Usopp smiled

"Sanji, where's Nami's apartment located? We want to visit her!" Luffy and Chopper asked

"I'll ask Risa later so can you now leave this shitty room!"

"Oh yeah!" Luffy leaved then Chopper, Usopp and Brook follow after him

'It was proven that Nami-san is here because of money. The payment for the rent in apartment is every end of month right? So, why she was asking for payment every day? She even ordered Risa to get that money' Sanji tought

The reason why Antonio wakes up Nami in early morning is to prevent someone seeing her leaving that tiny room and that the reason why Risa prevent Nami to meet Sanji.

* * *

Sometimes, you just have to let go if you want to move on and the easiest way to do that is by replacing all the love you have for someone with hate. It's not the safest way but it'll definitely help you.

The first step for hating someone is to avoid him/her and that's what Sanji do.

To avoid Nami even she doesn't avoid him and decides to pretend that he has no feelings for her. How can you behave like a friend when you clearly have feelings for someone?

If he doesn't avoid Nami, he'll only feel worse. It's not easy to avoid her but he has no other option. Unless he wants to stay a loser for the rest of his life, the person he love doesn't care about him.

'How long are you going to keep worship her like a loser? This woman you love so much is not even thinking of you. You mean nothing to her. You think of her a hundred times in hour, and in all probability, this woman may not even think of you once a week. How does that make you feel? Don't you think you need to shove her away from your life?'

Every time Nami comes in his mind, he force himself to see only her negative side until he will begin hating her. After all, hate too is just as powerful as love.

Talk about negative side? Well to tell you the truth, even he force himself he always saw Nami's positive side until it end up loving her more.

Get angry, get bitter, hate this woman Nami for the way the other women treated you. Nami doesn't do anything wrong but she began showing him what her real purpose by asking money. Don't feel pity or weakness instead feel angered and pained.

How could someone you cared for so much treat you like dirt and walk all over you? Doesn't this person even have a heart?

No matter what he does Nami will never ever love him back, he accepts that he can never get this woman, he was already lost.

* * *

He keeps himself busy but Nami's beautiful face is always on his head that's why he goes back to restaurant.

"Boss thank God your here, finally" Sanji's one of his waiter said

"What's the matter?"

"That waitress Nami, she always punched every customer that's why there's so many complain about her. She doesn't even know how to wash, clean and to make it worst she didn't smile to our customers. What should we do about her?"

"How long this happen"

"When she start working here"

"Can you call her? I'll talk to her-"

"I'll talk to her instead" Risa interrupted "Nami is so stubborn woman, I'm sure she'll never listen to what you said so let me handle this. Of all people in this restaurant Nami only trust me, she even treat me like her sister"

"Then, I leave Nami to you" Sanji said

"Oh thank you Sanji, should I talk to her now?"

"Do whatever you want" Sanji lit his cigarette

* * *

Risa leaved Sanji's office to start searching for Nami.

"Nami, where are you" Risa yelled

After minutes for searching she finally found Nami in the kitchen busy eating her late lunch.

"So, your here?" Risa crossed her hand behind her chest

Nami doesn't even look at her, she keeps eating her lunch like this is the first time she eats food.

Risa get irritated and walk toward Nami, she kicked the table violently until the foods Nami was eating flew and scattered in the floor.

"What are you doing? That's my breakfast and lunch! You bitch!" Nami exclaimed

"Watch your mouth! Oh about that foods? It serves you"

"I'm really hungry-"

"Starting today until tomorrow there's no food for you"

"What?"

"Not only that but you need to work times without break"

"Bitch, die already"

"Oh our janitors asked a break so your other job is to clean the rest room both for female and male"

"I cannot do that!"

"This is just your punishment for punching our customers and for breaking every glass your holding. I'm just saying what Sanji had told me." Risa grinned devilish

"Your liar, this is just your plan"

"If you don't believe, why don't you ask him?"

"I'll ask him now" Nami began walking but Risa grabbed her wrist

"If you want to prove your sincerity for Sanji then do whatever I said. And who the hell are you for insulting me! Your just a bitch who come from nowhere and now acting like a boss"

"Shut up bitch-"

"LITTLE GIRL, WHAT WAS I SAID BEFORE" Antonio stands between Risa and Nami

'I really hate this man'

"Antonio this woman bullied me, I'm so hurt" Risa began crying

"You bitch!"

"LITTLE GIRL, RISA-SAMA IS THE FUTURE WIFE OUR BOSS SO RESPECT HER" Antonio grabbed hold Nami's hand

"Future wife? You asshole, let me go!"

"I'LL BREAK THIS DIRTY HAND OF YOURS" Antonio said, he grasps Nami's hand hardly until Nami cried

"Stop it! You'll break my hand" she cried, she pushed Antonio away from her

"YEAH I'LL BREAK YOUR HAND!"

"Antonio stop it!" Risa said

"YES, RISA-SAMA" Antonio finally let go Nami's hand

"Little girl if you don't follow me again, not only your hand will break but your whole body! So do what I said"

Nami stand up slowly then began walking away from these two devils.

'Oh God! This is hell! Nami this is just a challenge you can do it! Rest room is better than Luffy, Brook, Chopper, Franky and Zoro mess. So, it's easy for you right?' she tried to comfort herself again

* * *

Nami began cleaning the rest room even though her stomach scrabble, she's hungry and so tired.

When the evening strike, her situation got even worst. She tried to sleep but she's really hungry. Instead of waiting for sun to come she decided to sneak in the kitchen for small bites after all of her co-workers sleep.

It's better to be scold by that brute man than to die for too much hunger. And remember she's a thief, so it is just a piece of paper for her to do that.

She waited patiently in her tiny room until the midnight strike. She happily jumped in the bed and then walk solemnly toward the kitchen.

But wait? There is a light in the kitchen so that's mean someone still in there. She's so disappointed and ready to go back in her room but she stop when she heard a familiar moan coming from the kitchen.

She slowly walked toward the kitchen again and pokes her head carefully in the door without any loud movement.

Her heart stop beating, her eyes widely open, she couldn't breathe, she feels as if the world was coming to end, a part of her wanted to die. She feels numb, hurt, lost, awful, horrible and angry.

She can't describe what she really felt when she saw Sanji and that woman Risa doing erotic thing in the kitchen.

Sanji, the owner himself was sitting on the chair with his knees bent and legs slightly spread, leaning back with his hands wrapped around his secretary Risa's waist. He was kissing her neck like starving man and that woman straddled him, without any cloths in her body, well Sanji still wearing his pants. Risa facing forward and lowering herself onto his manhood, holding on to his shoulders for support, Her knees bent and fleet flat as she move up and down or back and forth continuously. The room filled with her pleasured moan.

Nami can't take it any longer that's why she runs immediately toward her room without unnotice.

Broken hearted woman, of course she's absolutely broken hearted.

Having a hard time getting over someone who doesn't love you back the way you love him is painful.

She accepts being a waitress, living in a tiny room, cleaning the toilet just to be with him but she never expects that scene.

Now she knows the reason why Sanji keeps pushing her away it because he already found someone better than her.

Sanji hates every woman right? Including her and Robin, right? So, it's mean only that woman is exception.

Heartbreaks are painful, and it hurts a lot more when you feel helpless. Ever felt like the harder you tried, the more the person you loved slipped away from you. Just like what Nami do, she tried hard but no matter what she did it was useless until the man she loves found another woman.

Knowing that Sanji is gone and now the fear of losing him haunts her again. There's no hope between her and the one she love most. She felt helpless and at times, hopeless. Her tears flow until there are no more tears left to express her pain.

She hugged the pillow tightly, she feels sick when she thinks about him, and she wants him so bad.

She feels alone, betrayed and would do anything to step the endless pain that goes with it.

If she accepts Sanji's devoted love when they were still pirating this event will never ever happen and she'll be happy with Sanji's overwhelming love. If she done the right thing, she will never be broken, if she had a chance to correct everything she'll do it without hesitation but it's too late, Sanji is now in the hand of another woman.

She feels like her heart fell on the ground and broken in a thousand pieces. Or a huge stone sits in her stomach pulling your heart to the floor. Her life is useless, until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**To be continued**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON!**

**For beast4ever**: I've study hard the night before our exam in math31 but I end up writing the formula in a piece of paper hahaha. And then thanks to God because no one saw me cheating!

**For the rest**: Yayyyy I've update : ) ) Hope you like this one!


	7. VII - Strong Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**VII. Strong Woman**

**The whole point of being alive is to evolve into the complete person you were intended to be.**

**I think beauty comes from within. If you're happy and look at life in the best way you can, even when there are problems, it can make you beautiful on the outside.**

The past weekend Nami couldn't do anything but sleep in her bed, if just lying in her bed thinking about what she did wrong is actually considered sleeping.

She didn't eat, sleep or talk to anyone. Every time she closed her eyes she always saw Sanji and that woman doing erotic. That's why she suffered from insomnia then tends to be so sensitive, she feels things deeply - no thick skins for her, just lots of raw pains.

It is like wandering in the dark, there's no light and hopeless. Her knight in the shining armor already found someone else and she was abandon.

Yeah, she felt abandon. It's really horrible to have your heart broken. Right?

She felt pain, sorrow, betrayal, abandon and other mixed feelings that describe pain. She cried until there's no tear left. Of course, that's what heartbreak does to her, crying helps her get through the worst of the pain.

It is like losing a loved one to death, yeah, she lose Sanji so she is now in a grieving process.

She felt ashamed of what she done like keep insisting herself to him, even though he have Risa in his life. Now she knows why Sanji keeps pushing her away again and again because he already found someone better than her. So, Antonio is right she has no right to say something bad about Risa, the owner's future wife.

Why better? Risa is unknown woman to us but she is a secretary, who holds a better knowledge plus she looks so professional and mature. Not just like her, an unemployed woman, thief and who has no experience about sex.

SEX? Of course, today men prefer to choose experience woman than the inexperience woman, right?

Risa is right, Nami is just a bitch from nowhere who ruin the relationship between her and Sanji. It is so ashame, Nami has no face now after knowing the entire truth.

She didn't even care if Antonio scold her, hurt her many time, it's not anymore painful compare to what she feel.

Did you see an ugly woman, who has never taking her bath then walking in the street? That's what Nami's appearance now. She didn't bother to wash her face, take a bath, comb her hair, change her dress; all she did was too laid on the bed, crying out loud and to suffer from broken heart.

She needs someone to save her from this never ending pain. She cried to the top of her voice "SOMEONE SAVE ME!" But that someone never come.

"YOU LITTLE GIRL! STAND UP ALREADY! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU TO DO YOUR FUCKING WORK!" Antonio bang Nami's door, he looked so irritated ready to kill someone but when he look at her, his overwhelming anger change into pitiful

Why? Even a brute man like him has a heart. Just look at Nami, she was seating near at the window, staring in the ocean waiting for superman to come without any motion, or without even soul. Her eyes, cheeks and nose are red, and tears fell from her eyes without reason.

A big knife stabs in Antonio heart, he is an emotionless man and now he's hurting just looking at her.

She lost Sanji, so there's no reason for her to staying here. She needs to go back to her village pronto before Sanji saw her in this situation and began asking why. But her imagination broken by a soft tapped in her shoulder. She slowly lifts her head but shock when she saw Antonio crying right in her front.

"LITTLE GIRL IT'S… IT'S REALLY HURT" Antonio wipes his tears

"Huh?" Nami blinks several times

"HEART BROKEN IS SO PAINFUL"

BULLEYES

"Why you-"

"EVEN YOU NEVER SAY IT, IT WAS OBVIOUS THAT YOU SUFFER FROM BROKEN. AND I UNDERSTAND YOU BECAUSE I EXPERIENCE MANY HEART BROKEN. GWAAAAH" Antonio began crying like small kid with massive tears

'It's obvious, no need to tell me'

"BUT INSTEAD OF LYING AROUND DOING NOTHING KEEP YOURSELF OCCUPIED AND START LOOKING AT OTHER MEN. YOU ARE SINGLE; REMEMBER YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO GO OUT WITH. JUST LOOK AT YOU KNOWS YOU LOOK LIKE A WITCH WITH BIG EYE BAGS. IF THAT MAN SEE YOU LIKE THIS DO YOU THINK HE WILL LOVE YOU THE WAY YOU LOVE HIM? THIS TOO SHALL PASS IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD LITTLE GIRL!" Antonio yelled while crying

Yeah, this too shall pass! It's really not the end of the world.

"YOU DONT WANT TO BE IN PAIN LIKE THIS OFTEN IN YOUR LIFE RIGHT? YOU CAN AVOID THIS KIND OF PAIN BY FINDING YOUR HAPPINESS IN YOURSELVES"

This is not what she expected, Antonio the so called brute man who really hates her? And now he was encouraging her in this kind of situation.

Is he the superman, Nami waiting?

Nami shakes her head 'NO NO NO! He is so yucky! NO WAY!'

"IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND? I THOUGHT YOU DONT HAVE ONE" Antonio start wiping his tears again

"He is not my boyfriend, he is just my nakama"

"GAGAGAGA! SO, IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU DONT HAVE RIGHT TO BE JEALOUS AND BE BROKEN HEARTED LIKE THAT"

"But... But it's really hurt, knowing that he doesn't even love me the way I feel about him"

"YEAH IT'S PAINFUL TO ASSUME THAT SHE HAS A FEELING FOR YOU"

"She?"

"YEAH, I LOVE RISA-SAMA. I THOUGHT SHE HAS FEELINGS FOR ME. SHE ALWAYS SO KIND TO ME AND SHE IS THE FIRST WOMAN WHO TALKED TO ME WITHOUT BEING SCARED OR ANNOYED BUT SHE ONLY USED ME TO BE CLOSE TO OUR BOSS"

"What? What do you mean?"

"OI LITTLE GIRL, I'M JUST ENCOURAGING YOU TO WORK AGAIN NOT TO BE YOUR FRIEND. SO WEAR YOUR UNIFORM AND START WORKING! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE KITCHEN" Antonio walked toward the door then stop "CAN YOU FIX YOURSELF FIRST, I DONT WANT YOU TO WALK IN FRONT OF OUR CUSTOMERS IN THAT APPERANCE, UNDERSTOO?"

"Thank you, Antonio" Nami warmly smile

"NO NEED, I'M JUST A SAVIOR OF ALL BROKEN HEARTED, GAGAGAGA" Antonio walked away with a big laughed

"Antonio is right; I'm a single, beautiful, young and even sexy so why don't I start looking at other men. There are many rich fishes in the sea right? I mean men not mermen? Loving Sanji-kun it's finally over, I GIVE UP LOVING HIM. I don't want to feel this pain anymore! If he still had feelings for me he wouldn't find another woman. So, true love is out there and I will meet him someday. I won't let this stupid guy bring me down! In the first place, I don't have right to feel this, I'm just a nakama to him. So, change the plan, I'll work hard in this stupid restaurant for my salary then go back to my village, where I'm belong not a waitress, even unemployed they accept me without any hesitation. To get away from this curse place is my first priority"

'That's right Nami learn to respect and love yourself instead, I know it's really hard to forget about Sanji-kun but you don't have choice. He forgets you so you must forget him too. This is not fairy tale and try to accept that Sanji-kun is not your prince. This is reality, so it's never too late for your love story. You must create it not imagine it. Tomorrow is another day... And... This too shall pass'

For the last time (not really last?) she cry again. Cry! Let out her sadness. Go on, let it out and get it over and over and done with. She cry a river if she must to let it out early so that she gets this part out of the way.

Big girls do cry if they want to and it is nature's blessed way of letting out emotional pain.

To get back her own sense of self and life, Get back with the right spirit, get ready to date without consideration for the pain this guy put you through.

To start learning to ignore her feelings for that heartless, mean spirited man who broke her beautiful heart. See him as a lesson rather than viewing him as the man she loves most.

She needs to be mature enough to handle it like an adult.

For the first time in a few weeks, she took a bath, combs her curvy long hair, take some simple make up or make her appearance more respectful. Even she lost weight and her skin is still pale, overall she looks so beautiful from her face down to her curvy body. This is the first step to move on.

BROKEN HEART is painful experience but you can learn from this experience to improve yourself.

She said IT'S OVER and it obviously mean she's giving up on Sanji but deep in her heart she loves him, so it's really hurt more than broken hearted to give him up that easily.

Strong Woman? Yeah, she's actually strong. Strong to face any circumstances like facing Sanji and that woman Risa again. Try to pretend that she never saw that event.

She's strong because no matter what happen she's still accept it with open arm, even broken hearted she face it and now strong enough to ignore what she feels about the man she loves.

Is GIVING UP the right choice? Again she has no choice.

Sanji already giving up on her, so it's time for her to give up too. She's a strong woman but scare to keep on breaking her heart into pieces by pieces.

"LITTLE GIRL, ITS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Antonio yelled but this time there was a smiled in his face

"Yeah, it takes minutes to consume what you had said but I hate to say that your absolutely right" Nami smiled

"OH COME ON, STOP FLATTERING ME" Antonio said with a red blushed appeared in his face

BLUSH?

"I thought your die, but a bitch cannot be easily die, right?" Risa appeared suddenly

Nami's hand form into fist, when she heard this woman voice, all she can hear is that woman pleasured moan. She really wanted to kill this bitch.

"Oh yeah, that's why you cannot easily die, right?" Nami smiled devilish

"Antonio did you hear that, this woman bullied me! So punish her right now!" Risa bossily ordered

"RISA-SAMA, YOUR THE FIRST ONE WHO BULLIED HER, SO ITS A TIE" Antonio yelled without looking at Risa

Both Nami and Risa blink several times with shock expressions. This is the first time Antonio ignore Risa's order.

"WHAT?" Risa angrily said "And now you resist me?"

"RISA-SAMA, YOUR JUST A SECRETARY NOT OUR BOSS!"

Risa angrily walk toward him to slap him with force.

"Remember this ugly man, you and this woman will be fired soon but before you get fired. I'll make your life hell!" Risa walked away from them with her angry footstep echoes in the entire kitchen

"Ah..." Nami is so speechless in that scene

Really? Antonio depend her?

"NAMI, RIGHT?"

Nami answered a nod.

"NAMI-SAN I KNOW RISA-SAMA, IF SHE SAID THAT SHE WILL DO IT. ALL THE WORKERS IN THIS RESTAURANT BELIEVE THAT RISA-SAMA WILL BE THE WIFE OF OUR BOSS, SO THEY DO ANYTHING JUST TO PLEASE HER. I'M JUST WARN YOU. BUT-" Antonio holds Nami hands tightly "I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH ALL MY HEART"

Nami frozen in shock, so it led to ignore this ugly man hold.

So, its confirm Antonio is her superman!

'LIKE HELL!'

Nami's life in hell I mean All Blue restaurant began again, it is a new chapter as a waitress but today she's not alone her superman is with her.

Antonio always protecting her against from the other co-workers, Nami is happy about that but irritated at the same time in this man overwhelming protection.

All you can hear in her co-workers is "Nami do that and this" instead of her jobs is to clean the restroom, serve the customers and washing dishes it became harsher. She didn't take her rest in just a second because when she's about to seat someone will call at her. She didn't even eat her breakfast, lunch and even dinner. She became a janitor, waitress, water girl, maid, she even clean the entire kitchen, buy the foods supply in the market and threw the big smelly garbage in its place. To make it worst the garbage itself located near to her tiny room.

What about Antonio? Of course, he is a chief waiter so he is so busy. That's why sometimes he forgot to protect her.

Dont feel pity about her, Nami is a strong woman so she can handle this.

Strong to ignore any hunger, strong to ignore body aches, strong to ignore Risa heartless comments about her works, strong to ignore the smelly odor of both restroom and her tiny room. St... Stron... g : ' ( Stop it stop it, I can't take it anymore! Nami is so poor!

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES, PARDON ME!**

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

* * *

**To krito1389 – **HAHA! Yeah, Sanji is not really that naïve. Hope that you enjoy reading this new chapter!

**To SakuraCherryBlossomDancer - **: ( ( Agree!

**To beast4ever – **even I was so surprise what happen in the last chapter but we need to go on to the flow right?

**To TaezMyName – **Traitor? HAHA! Sanji is man so sometimes he needs to work out, right?

**To Guests - **: ) )


	8. VIII - Servant Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**VIII. Servant Woman**

**"If you'd have a Servant that you like, serve your self"**

**"Money is a good ****servant** but a bad master."

"Five more days and I will get my salary! And I'm gonna free from this curse place!" Nami exclaimed

She is now in market to buy some ingredients and foods supply.

"NAAAMIII!"

She heard familiar loud voice, suddenly a rubber hands grab her. Then a smiling Luffy flew over her, she nearly crash by him.

"Luffy your crazy idiot" she punched him many times

"NAMI!" Luffy cried so loud like a lost kid

"LUFFY!" she hits Luffy's head violently

"N... Nami why didn't you visit us, you're so mean!" Luffy cried

"Me mean? How could I visit you if even resting in a second I couldn't do"

"Nami you lost weight and your skin is so pale. What happen to you?" he jumped over at her and began examining her

"Stop this baka!" she said with irritation tone, she tried to shove Luffy away from her

She gathers her supply and they began walking "Oh yeah Luffy, why are you here?"

"To eat meat!" Luffy cheered

"Would you help me carrying these fucking foods?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yosh, lemme handle that!" he helps Nami carrying the foods supply

"Luffy, why didn't you guys visit me? I thought you already forgot about my existence"

"We tried to visit you but Sanji prevents us!"

"Oh, so he's the reason"

* * *

Few minutes of walking, the two finally reach All Blue restaurant.

"I miss this place, woah I smell delicious meat. Let's go Nami I want to eat lot and lot of meat!" Luffy cried

"Keep quiet Luffy!" she hits Luffy's head

They entered in the back door so that no one can saw them.

They placed the food supplies in the counter.

"Thanks goodness no one is here. Phew! I'm so tired! Oi, Luffy don't touch anything, understood?" Nami seated in a chair, breathe rapidly

"Nee Nami, can I see your huge apartment?" Luffy's eyes sparkle

"HUH?"

"Please, please! Let me see your huge apartment!" Luffy begged

"Really huge apartment?"

Luffy nodded excitedly "Yeah! Then would you give me lot of meat?"

"I don't know what are you taking about"

"Please Nami I want to see your apartment!" Luffy cried like a child

"I don't have one"

"You're so liar, liar"

"Luffy stop this already, I'm so tired!"

"Huge apartment! Huge apartment! Huge apartment! Huge apartment! Huge apartment!"

"ARGG LUFFY I SAID I DONT HAVE ONE!"

"HUGE APARTMENT!"

"Don't yell baka they might see you!"

"Then let me see your huge apartment"

"Then okay follow me" she stand up to walk on the way to her huge apartment? Luffy followed her like a puppy

They walked toward the bottom of this restaurant.

"Nee Nami where are we going?"

"To my huge apartment"

"Sugui!"

* * *

They stop walking when they reach Nami's tiny room.

Nami opens the door then she said "LUFFY WELCOME TO MY HUGE APARTMENT!"

The super excited Luffy change into very confuse expression. He's eyes explored the room.

"Nami, don't kidding me! This is not even call an apartment except apartment for the dwarfs"

"Oh yeah this is not apartment but this is just my tiny room" she said with annoying tone

"This tiny room is your room?"

"Yeah, don't tell me Sanji-kun never mention this?"

Luffy shakes his head.

"Oh really? Then now you know that this tiny room is my bedroom"

"Nami do you smell that? Its smell like many died rats!" Luffy covered his nose

"Oh that smell, don't bother Luffy that is my refresher and if you live here in almost month I'm sure you're getting familiar to that smell"

"I don't want to live here, it's so tiny with tiny bed, tiny chair, tiny cabinet, everything in this room is so tiny! So boooriiing! How about your foods Nami? I'm sure it is not tiny right? Can you let me eat it instead?" Luffy drool

"Food? Speaking of food, did you know Luffy that I eat once a day or to make it worst I've tried to sleep myself just to ignore my hunger. I don't know why Sanji-kun do this to me" her stomach growl loudly "See the prove?"

"So that's the reason you lost weight and your skin is so pale?"

"Obviously yeah and if I get my first salary I will leave this place and I will never ever come back"

"Can you tell me why there are so many bruises and scars in your hands?"

"Oh this" she pointed at her hands "Never mind this Luffy, it is nothing compare to what I did when I'm in Arlong Park so it's not really hard to be a servant again"

Servant again?

"Nami you're not a servant you're our Nakama"

"Nakama? Really? Is it really the duty of a nakama to be a servant woman? To clean the restroom? To clean the entire kitchen? And to treat like a beggar?"

"NAMI, COME HERE!" someone yelled

"Luffy, I'll talk to you later I have my works, if I stay late they might punish me again. So see yah, oh just say hi to Chopper, Brook and Usopp" she walked outside

Luffy heard someone scolding and yelling at her.

* * *

"SAAANJI!" Luffy bursts Sanji's office door widely

"Luffy how many time I told you not to-" Sanji stands up from his office chair but there is something wrong about Luffy, he looked like angry? But why?

"Oi Luffy what's wrong?"

"You should ask yourself first Sanji, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh? What do you mean? If you want meat again then I'll cook you later, so just go back already-"

"Your liar, LIAR!"

"What did you say, hah shitty gumo!"

"You told us that Nami was living in a huge apartment and she ate lot of meat, right?"

"Oi shitty-"

"You even told us that she has only one job and that is to welcome the customers, not to clean the entire kitchen and not to clean the restroom, right?"

"Huh?"

"YOU'RE A LIAR, LIAR!"

"Oi shitty gumo, I don't really understand you!"

Luffy suddenly grabbed Sanji by collar.

"What do you think you doing Sanji? Nami is our nakama, our family. She is not just your servant woman!"

SERVANT WOMAN?

Let's define servant first. Servant means one who expresses submission, recognizance, or debt to another. Which means it was really describe Nami right? She's not even a waitress, not a janitor but a servant. A servant woman who does anything what her boss had said.

So, our Nami is a servant woman? That is a big OUCH!

Sanji blinks several times. Servant woman? Where is that words came from? And who's servant woman? His Nami-san is a servant woman? No, how could he do that to his Goddess. His Goddess beauty is not for a servant but for a Goddess herself.

"Can you calm down, Oi Luffy"

"Calm down? How could I calm down if one of my nakama was suffering?"

"Suffering? Watch your mouth Luffy, this is my place so I know everything happen in this place than you"

"Then Nami is right you're the reason why she was suffering, why she lost weight, why her skin is pale, why she eat once a day, why-"

"Wait wait wait, Luffy what are you talking about? Nami lost weight and..."

"I thought you know everything what's happening in this place?"

"Could you explain everything to me?"

"It's better to see it by yourself, follow me Sanji"

They walked on the way to where's Nami's tiny room located.

"Oi shitty gumo, where do you think you're going? Do you know that this way is where the garbage take place" Sanji covered his nose

"Where going to Nami's huge apartment"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Luffy grabbed the knob in Nami's door then slowly open it but before he do that Sanji stop him.

"Luffy, I swear if you open that door a very stinky smell will fly all over in this restaurant. So, I prevent you to open it"

The two began pulling and pushing the knob but Sanji was defeated then the door burst open.

Sanji gaped to what he saw.

"What the fucking hell, why there's a bed here? Who put this?"

"This is a bedroom, Sanji. So, why are you overreacting?"

"This is not a bedroom; this is a room where we stored smelly fishes!"

"Huh? So Nami is a smelly fish?"

"Nami?"

"Yeah, this is Nami's bedroom that tiny bed is where she sleeps. So in other words she is a smelly fish. Shishishi"

"W... What?" Sanji stunned in shock

His goddess Nami-san was sleeping here? In this smelly tiny room? No, no way!

Sanji feels that his world scattered when Luffy said that this smelly room is where his goddess sleep.

Luffy jumped excitedly toward Nami's locker.

"Look Sanji, it's a shades but this one is so huge and cool" Luffy is using Nami's bra as shades

"Fuck, LUFFY!" Sanji immediately runs fast to grabbed the bra away from this childish bastard

"Sanji, you're so mean!"

"This things" he's eyeing Nami's things in her locker

"It's from Nami!"

"So, you're telling the truth?" he fall down to his knees, finally his knees give up

"Yeah! That's what Nami had said, you didn't know about this Sanji?"

"HOW COULD I DO THIS TO MY GODDESS, HUH?" Sanji yelled "I thought I've protect her but all I do is to make her suffer, Luffy how could she forgive me? How could I forgive this shitty restaurant? How could I forgive myself?"

"I'm sure Nami will forgive you if we told her the truth"

"NO, NO, NO. She can't forgive me even she forgive me how could I forgive myself and this shitty restaurant, there is one way to forgive this shitty restaurant and that is to burn it until it become dust. Yeah, I'll burn it then the only problem left is how I could forgive my fucking self. This is all my fault... I'm so stupid, marimo is right I'm bastard, dumb-ass..."

"Sanji no you can't you can't burn this restaurant If you do that the delicious meat might burn"

"Please tell me everything you know, please Luffy I want to know it"

"Ammf! I'll try to remember..." Luffy tried to remember what he and Nami conversation but all he remember is "The meat in the market is so delicious! By remembering it, it makes my stomach hungry!"

Sanji kicked Luffy's head.

"Do you want to eat meat, Luffy?"

"Yeah, lot and lot of meat!" he jumped excitedly

"Then would tell me everything you know?"

"But I don't really remember anything"

Sanji whacked Luffy directly in face.

"LUFFY! You told me that Nami was cleaning the entire kitchen and even the restroom, right?"

"Oh I said that?" he smiled broadly

"Shitty gumo, do you want to die. Huh?" Sanji strangle Luffy's neck violently

"Saaannjii, I... I can't breathe..."

"Do you remember now, hah?"

"Y... Yeah!"

Sanji withdrew Luffy's neck then Luffy coughed hardly.

"You're so mean, Sanji"

"Then speak now, Luffy"

"I saw Nami in the market"

"Market? But why?"

"She was buying foods supply for the restaurant then I help her carrying it. The foods itself are so huge, oh yeah I forgot to ask Nami how she could carry that if I'm not there..."

Sanji began shaking nervously, his heart began cracking. His Nami-san was carrying food supply? No way, that cannot be!

When they were pirating, he always prevents his Nami-san from carrying small thing and now she was actually carrying food supply for the whole restaurant?

"Nami said she's always ate once a day"

ONCE A DAY? Sanji's cracking heart starting to break into million pieces. His goddess ate once a day? Oh God, how could he never know that, Nami is a goddess so his duty is to make her healthy delicious foods every second and now it end up like this.

"Nami said the smell of this room is her refresher, that's so funny"

Smell? This dirty smell is her refresher. Sanji's sight blurred from what he heard, of all places why this tiny dirty room. So, Nami's staying here and keep smelling this odor! His Nami-san deserve beauty and huge room not this shitty tiny room.

"I heard that someone keeps scolding and yelling at her like an astray dog"

Someone? Astray dog? So that someone is unknown? If he/she is unknown then that unknown will be dying as soon as possible if Sanji find out who's that.

Keeps scolding and yelling his Nami-san?

The punishment for that person is no other than death penalty. No one exception, he doesn't even care if that person is a woman, man, poor, rich, celestial, merman, pirates, marine, emperor, empress, and even God.

"Did you see her, Sanji? She lost weight and her skin is so pale just like Brook. Oh yeah, Brook has no skin, shishishi"

Luffy compared her to Brook, so she nearly becomes skeleton just like Brook. Oh no, no way! How could he live if his Nami-san so thin like that? Remember that Sanji's imagination, he imagine Nami's body like Brook.

So, that's not true, Luffy is such a stupid. Yeah, Nami lost weight but not just like Brook. In the last chapter, we mention that even she lost weight her body is so perfect, curvy and so sexy that's mean she's not as thin as Brook.

* * *

"How many times I told you not to break anything in this kitchen, huh?" Risa angrily said

"Yeah, don't act like a princess your just a waitress" other chef said

"Know your place bitch" Nami's co-waiter said

But instead of listening Nami cleans her mess without listening to these devils. Just ignoring them is what she was doing. Of course she is not perfect, so don't blame her.

"Bitch, listen to me you're superior if I'm talking to you" Risa grabbed Nami's hair then pulled it hardly

"Hey that's hurt you bitch" Nami shove her but Risa keeps pulling her hair hardly

"What if I don't, what should you do?" Risa said

"I said let me go!" Nami pushed her forceful

How could Nami fights if her co-workers prevent her, they hold her tightly. They are smirking, laughing and grinning like a devil.

"So, now you want to fight me, huh?" Risa slaps her but before she does that someone holds her wrist tightly

"BOSS" they (Sanji's Workers) all cried then they let Nami go

"Sanji"

"Sanji-kun" Nami gazed at him with watery eyes

Introducing the black leg Sanji the one and only owner of this restaurant, but wait he was burning, burning in anger ready to kill somebody.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Or**

**Click next.**

* * *

_Enjoy reading again._

_Comment is highly appreciated._

_GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON._


	9. IX - Angel Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**IX. Angel Woman**

**Treat me like an angel, and I'll show you what heaven's really like.**

**Maybe God has a bigger plan for me than I had for myself, like this journey never ends. Like you were sent to me because I'm sick ... you're my angel.**

Introducing the black leg Sanji the one and only owner of this restaurant, but wait he was burning, burning in anger ready to kill somebody.

He glared angrily each and every one of his workers except Nami.

His Workers were all frozen scare to death. This is the first time they saw him in this kind of situation.

You can see red hot smoke coming from his body, his eyes are burning, his body shaking terrible from anger. In short, he heats up with rage.

Rage? Yeah, he's not reacting with anger; he is reacting with rage after he heard everything about his Goddess Nami-san suffering. And he nearly explored when he saw his Workers holding Nami so tight. He never allows anybody to touch her.

He wants to control his rage but rage itself demand to be allow to blast and act out.

Behind the mask of his rage are other emotions that he denies, like shame, guilt, fear, frustration, irritation and other emotions that only rage could describe. And this is the opportunity to express his rage and if he couldn't control he might explode.

"Sanji, I thought you're not here-" Risa approached him but when he glared at her, she froze in scared, she didn't merely move from her standing place

"Nami go back to the mansion, right now!" Sanji said without looking at her

"I don't want-"

"Please, go back to the mansion. If you hear anything doesn't ever come back here. Just find Chopper immediately to examine you and don't forget to eat"

His Workers look at each other with confuse and questioning reaction.

Who's really this woman Nami?

"I said you-"

"Nami, please just for this day" he look at her with worried look

"O... Okay, just for this day"

"Can you call Usopp, Luffy and Brook for me because I might kill many shitty people today?"

Nami went outside, after Sanji heard Nami's footstep away from this restaurant.

"All of you are fired no one exception!" Sanji said without any angry tone just an ordinary one

"What?" his Workers exclaimed

"Boss you're kidding right? If you fired us all, what happen to this restaurant?" One of his Cook reacted

Sanji calmly lit his cigarette, drag it hardly and let it blew.

"Starting today I don't want to see any of your shitty faces in the entire All Blue both village and sea. If I see your fucking face, I might kill you without mercy"

"But boss-" Sanji's one of his Worker never end his sentence when Sanji kicks him violently toward the counter

His Workers frozen and gape in shock, scared to move.

"If you don't want to end up like him get lost already!"

Instead of running immediately outside, they (Sanji's Workers) still standing frozen with fear.

Rage as a simple feeling can be quite useful for informing him of where he needs to place his emotions.

"Risa?" Sanji slowly walked toward her

"Sanji, I know you can't hurt me, you will ask if I stay right? Because you need me so I'll stay just for you" Risa starting shaking with fear, her eyes watery

"It's okay don't be scared" Sanji wipes Risa's tears but his hand travel to her neck to strangle her

"Saaanjii... What are you doing?" Risa tried to break free from him

Rage/Anger is unacceptable especially in the presence of a woman but all he knows is to eliminate that person who makes his Nami-san suffered.

He didn't know what he was doing and he doesn't need to figure out, if feels like by killing this woman his Nami-san will forgive him.

But what about his promise not kick any woman? Well, his not kicking this woman right? His killing her.

This Sanji is out of character! Out of character if it comes to his Nami-san.

"BOSS, STOP IT!" Antonio stops him

"A woman like her deserve this, I don't know why I trust her. After she stole money from me she came back and begged to be my secretary and I accept her then she's not even contented and even using her body just to get money she did it. But this time I'll never ever forgive you by using Nami-san!" he bursts into flames and tighten his grasp to her

"BOSS YOU'LL KILL HER!" Antonio cried

"KILL HER?" finally he come back to his sanity and withdrew his hand

Risa coughed hardly, shaking terribly with fear.

* * *

"I don't know why he's so serious when he saw me like that, in the first place he ordered Risa to do that right?" Nami was walking on the way to the mansion when someone bumped her

"Oi watch out! You hit me!" Nami angrily said

"Oh sorry miss, I'm in hurry, did you know that there is a huge earthquake in All Blue restaurant? That cause both customers and employee to run outside"

"Earthquake? But I didn't feel it"

"The famous black leg Sanji himself is the earthquake. He screamed, beaten up everything in his restaurant and tearing the restaurant itself"

"W... What?"

"Oh yeah miss sorry again" the man runs away from her

"B... But why he do that?" she's really confuse of what's happening

"Naaamiii"

"Naaamii-saaan"

Four shadows running fast toward her, she looks at them carefully and she found out that it was her nakama.

"Naami" Chopper immediately grabbed Nami's wrist to hear her heart pulse "Oh thank God, it is beating"

"Of course, I'm not dying yet!"

"Ah Nami thank God your fine then we will talk to you later, Sanji needs us" Usopp quickly said

"Nami-san may I see your pant..." Usopp grabbed Brook and they immediately run fast

"Hey I'll go with you-"

"Nami you can't!" Chopper prevents her

"Chopper!"

"Let me examine you first"

"But I'm really fine so don't worry"

"You're not fine Nami please let me examine you"

"Arg, Luffy where are you going" Nami grabbed Luffy's cheek

"To help stop Sanji"

"Tell me everything you know!"

* * *

Sanji himself was wailing, screaming and bursting into flames. He allowed rage to fully control of him. His rage has to use hurtful words in order to express. His rage only sees its own rightness. His rage does not care if it hurts other; in fact it wants to hurt somebody. He has no heart now, and it's hard for him to remember what heart means.

He couldn't control his rage in this situation just like swimming in a dark sea his only option is to dig deeper to create solution to the problem and the problem itself is to let his hatred to express.

Hatred? Yeah, he hates himself of what happen to his Nami-san, he hates himself for not protecting his Nami-san, he hates himself for trusting others than his Nami-san, he hates himself for creating this shitty restaurant, he hates himself because of so many reason.

Anger grows into rage, if it allowed to express and do its job, it never grows into rage or worse, to hatred.

There is no way to hold his hatred without something being damage, and now he in berserk, kicking everything he saws, tearing his beloved restaurant just to express what he feels.

"Sanji, stop it!" Usopp tried to stop him "If you continue doing that your restaurant might break, just look it was breaking into pieces!"

"Shut up!" Sanji kicked him hardly "This shitty restaurant faults why Nami-san suffered, so I'll make it disappeared!"

"Sanji-san calm down please, this restaurant is your dream. You spend your three years life in this restaurant, I even watch the hardness, suffering and sacrifice you put just to make this restaurant, so please stop it"

"I DONT CARE, Nami-san happiness is my ultimate dream. And I will never ever forgive myself for making her life suffered by creating this shitty restaurant"

Sanji continued his berserk without any mercy, almost all men in All Blue both village and sea tried to stop him but they end up flying (Sanji's kick) and biting up.

The restaurant itself, nearly collapse, of course All Blue restaurant is not happy at all. He didn't do anything wrong right? So why Sanji keeps blaming at him?

He keeps blaming his restaurant because he knows that it's all his fault in the first place.

Well, talking about his Workers? They are all biting up, nearly die of what Sanji's did to them including Nami's superman Antonio.

About Risa? Sanji keeps his promise not to kick woman but she suffered trauma and now collapse to death.

Sanji is overreacting, just for Nami.

"S... Sanji-kun?" Nami stands in the door with Chopper and Luffy

Sanji stops berserk when he heard Nami's angelic voice. His burning flames slowly fading and his uncontrollable hatred began fading also.

Nami slowly walked toward him and hug him carefully.

"Sanji-kun it's okay, I'm fine no need to do that"

"N... Nami" all of his hatred, anger, rage whatsoever fade when he felt Nami's gentle hug

"I forgive you so please stop this" she began crying and tightens her hug

"Oh God Nami, I didn't know anything-"

"Ssh, it's okay it's okay. Luffy told me everything"

"You're really fine?" he withdrew Nami's hug and stared at her face with worried

Nami nodded "Yeah, so don't worry"

"You lost weight and your skin-"

"No need to worry about me, I'm a strong woman. I'm worry about is your beloved restaurant" her eyes explored everything in restaurant, it was all torn and a big holes everywhere

"I'll burn it if you want"

"No! You can't!"

"But if this restaurant still exist it might remember you what happen to you in this past weeks-"

"And it makes me stronger!"

"But-"

"Sanji-kun, in the past three years you don't have any trusted companion except this restaurant, you forgot your painful heartbreak because of this restaurant, you became so popular because of this restaurant, and you have everything because of this restaurant-"

"It's not about me it's about you"

"I became a strong woman because of this restaurant, I learn how to treasure small thing like tiny room, tiny bed because of this restaurant, I learn how to fight and never give up because of this restaurant, I found out that your willing to give up everything for me because of this restaurant. So, please let this restaurant live again and forgive him"

'She's really an angel, who's smile is brighter than the sun, with eyes that sparkle more than any star. No dream could ever compare to my angel's presents. My love for her will last until the end of time, I will always worship her, I don't care if she's an angel, she's my angel and I won't let her go'

Angel?

For Sanji, Nami is an angel, an angel who save him from hatred, an angel who show him the light of forgiveness, an angel who always be there when the whole world left him, an angel who never scared when she saw him like that, an angel who sent by God to guide him, an angel who tormenting his heart, an angel who changed his world just only one hug, an angel who disguise as human and a beautiful angel who created by God to make her stay with him forever.

'Her beautiful face floats in my mind like an angel on the heaven. Oh Nami-swan my angel can't you hear the screams of my soul, screaming your name. You're an angel and a goddess, I didn't know how could I describe your beauty but you were gift sent by God in heaven, so I will treasure you. I bet God regrets when he left an angel behind. God is making you into a vision so beautiful that it can only live in the mind. I am a mere servant who was always thinking the way your breathe escapes your delicate lips, how your eyes close and your jaw tightens with concentration as you drew your map. I am always calling out to you silently, wishing that you're in my arms. You're so pure, you will never know how you save cauterized my wounds. So sad that I will never touch you as much I want to do it. How it hurts me to know that you will never be mine and I will never be able to give you everything I have'

* * *

**To be continued**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON**.

**REVIEWS HIGHLY APPRECIATE.**

* * *

**For SakuraCherryBlossomDancer:** HAHA! Antonio is a good man when it comes to broken hearted because he felt what broken hearted means! HAHA!

**For TaezMyName:** (y)

**For beast4ever:** HAHA! This fanfic is a predictable one, what do you think so?

**For krito1389:** HAHA! I feel what you feel my dear! Sometimes I want to whack both of them HAHA!


	10. X - Hopeless Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**X. Hopeless Woman**

**I sometimes feel a little jealous inside imagining someone could please you more than me. I guess it's my insecurity acting up a bit Because i know i'm not the most fun, or even the most exciting person, you'll ever meet but I do know that no matter. How hard and long you search you will never find a girl, who loves you and cares about you the way I do ..**

**A hopeless person finds a difficulty in every chance...and a hopeful person finds a chance in every difficulty!**

**Some see a hopeless end, while others see an endless hope.**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

When the accident happen concerning All Blue restaurant. That incident became the treading news all over the world. Most of the people felt sad/bad about what happen to All Blue restaurant especially those customers. And some people didn't even care and this people obviously those who cannot afford to visit that restaurant.

All Blue restaurant is the most famous restaurant all over the globe but in just a short period of time it was nearly erased in the world map.

Up until now the Workers (All Blue restaurant former Workers) are in the hospital, they're still recovering from severe damage and trauma. They promise that they'll never ever go back in that devil place. They said even dream Sanji haunts them.

Mugiwara crew convinced Sanji to repair All Blue restaurant but Sanji keep insisting to burn it. After a week of keep convincing, he soon decided to repair it as soon as possible with the help of Galley La Company. He repaired it not because he needs money but because every second Nami keeps convincing him, she even said "Sanji-kun if you don't repair your restaurant, I'm going to commit suicide!" of course he has no choice but to repair it.

Just only three days Galley La Company had done repairing it with the help of Franky and Iceberg. And now the All Blue restaurant is back to its normal shape and it is more beautiful than before but still close.

Why? Of course, it was close because there's no Workers like cook, waiter and etc. How could you manage a big and famous restaurant if you don't have Workers? But don't worry about it, there's a lot of applicant, waiting for Sanji's approval.

What about Nami and Sanji relationship?

Well, for what I observed it never really change at all. Sanji keeps shoving Nami to go back to her village again, but Nami just ignored him.

Physically it never changes but emotionally deep in their hearts it change a lot.

Nami giving up mode change into a biggest hope mode that Sanji has a feelings for her based on what she saw and what she felt, so instead of going home, she will stay until Sanji falls to her SWEET TRAP.

Sanji keeps avoiding talked about what happen in the restaurant, seeing Nami safe is the most important things for him. And he didn't want to break the friend zone between him and her.

Friend zone? Yeah, friend this is where one person is interested in romance while the other wants to just be friend.

Obviously, Nami was interested in romance. To be Sanji's wife is her main goal but the problem is that she was so scared to confess. She thinks Sanji doesn't have courage to move things forward, or that he doesn't really feel anything to her. And she believes that it's better to show what you feel than saying it.

Sanji is not really against for breaking that friend zone but he choose to stay just a friend for a while. FOR A WHILE and that for a while might stay longer but not really longer.

Sanji wants her so badly; he desires her, lust after her and wants her in return. He hopes that someday Nami will magically fall in love with him and that she will be the one to make first move. And then they'll be out of that so called Friend zone.

Thats not going to happen, curly dude.

Remember Nami is like a flower and you are the bee. Don't expect the flower to walk right up to your hive.

He really wanted to cross the line and break that friend zone but if he do that there is a big possibility that he'll lose her altogether if things don't go as planned. And he's really scared to lose her.

And by escaping friend zone he cannot be friends ever again.

He loves her; no word can describe how much he loves and needs her. That hug, just only one simple hug it cured every pain memory he had and he really missed that hug, how he wish it will last long or even forever.

'But if she likes me so much then why does she want to be just friends?' Sanji's thought

He admits in a million % that starting a new friendship wasn't his intention when he first approached her.

"Oi guys, Sanji wants to talk with us" tiny reindeer Chopper said

"About what?" Tontara hero Usoland, Usopp asked

"About the restaurant and... about you Nami" Chopper slowly faced Nami

"Me? But why?" Nami asked with very confused reaction

"Let just go to hear what Sanji going to say" Chopper began walking toward Sanji's office (Mansion)

* * *

"Sanji, we're here" Chopper called out

"Oh yeah, make yourself comfortable" Sanji seated in his office chair, facing the window and it look like he was thinking so hard

"Oi oi oi, no need to be so formal" Usopp seats in the couch with Brook and Nami

"Saaannjii, I'm hungry let's eat first!" Luffy cried, he was seating in Sanji's table

"Sanji-san, why do you call us?"

"Usopp, Chopper and Brook for a while you will help me to manage All Blue restaurant until that shitty people come. Understood?"

"Shitty people, who's that?" Usopp raised an eyebrow

"Sanji, what about me?" Luffy's eyes sparkles

"But Saaanjii! I'm a doctor so people with disease need me more!" Chopper complained

"Yeah, I reject! I am a sniper king not a waiter, cook or etc..."

"For me it's okay. I'll ask the lady customers to see their panties, even though I don't have eyes yohohoho"

"SHUT UP! Don't complain!" Sanji angrily gazed at them

"Oi Sanji, what about me!" Luffy asked excitedly

"Luffy you stay here in the mansion. And don't ever leave this mansion until I say!"

"Eeeeeh! But..."

"I said FOR A WHILE not FOREVER! Brook you'll help me in the kitchen, remember in the KITCHEN only! Usopp and Chopper, the two of you help me to interview the applicants. Understood?"

Brook, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy exclaimed with complain.

"If you want to complain then get out in this shitty mansion!"

Long SILENT arrived.

"I think it will be fun to interview the applicant, right Chopper?" Usopp mimickly laughed

"Yeah, yeah!" Chopper quickly nodded

"And I think kitchen is fun too even though there's no panties, yohohoho"

"What about Nami?" Luffy curiously asked.

All their gazed turn to Nami, who was so silent in the very beginning?

"Yeah, I'm curious too" Usopp said

"Is Nami-san still a waitress?" Brook asked

Chopper lowers his head.

"Nami follow me" Sanji stands up then walked outside his office. Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Nami curiously follow him

Sanji stops walking when he arrived near in the kitchen. He holds the doorknob in a room near at the kitchen and opens it.

"Oi, is this the room of your former maids?" Usopp pokes in the room

"Exactly"

"So, why are we here?"

"Starting today, this is your room. Nami"

"WHAT?!" they all cried with wide eyes except Sanji and Chopper

"Oi Sanji, are you kidding? Your joking right? Nee right?" Usopp holds Sanji's shoulders tight

"Nami is our nakama not a maid, And I reject that!" Luffy crossed his hands

"Being an unemployed is not really good, your starting to become lazy and a burden. Do you want to still be a burden, huh, Nami?" Sanji raised an eyebrow

Nami starting to boil in anger

"I'm just giving you a new job, and that is to be a maid in this mansion. If I let you stay in guest room, you're going to hunt out everything in this mansion, aren't you?"

"And now accusing me a thief? I'm not anymore a thief!" Nami yelled, the way she yelled it was obvious that she's angry

"Then prove it, by being a maid"

"Damn you! I REJECT!"

"Then you may leave this place, I don't need any more people who doesn't have worth"

Nami bites her lower lip, she's in the verge of tears.

Telling that in her front is like killing her slowly.

Why did she still believe that Sanji loves her even though it's impossible? This man of cruelty doesn't even care about her feelings anymore.

She gave everything for him, without making sure she got everything she wanted in return. Even she's hurt many times she still hoping even though it's hopeless.

"T... Then I accept being a maid" she slowly said without looking at him

"Then starting today, you should wear this" he threw a piece of cloths directly at her, without any mixed emotion

Nami slowly examine the cloths, and then her eyes grow larger when she realized what is really that cloths.

"Is this my uniform? This worn-out outfit? No way-"

"Any complain?" Sanji smirks devilish

"NO COMPLAIN, Sanji-kun"

"BOSS, Call me boss. Don't just call me so casually. You should start cleaning now" he soon leaves without any words

Luffy, Brook and Usopp immediately run to follow Sanji.

Its hurt, really hurt in a hundred times when the man you love treat you like nothing.

Nami is a hopeless woman.

HOPELESS WOMAN? Yeah, she's so hopeless. How many times Sanji broked her heart but still she's hoping even she knows that it is hopeless.

Just like going back to the very beginning, to be a servant again then broken heart?

She didn't wants to feel that again, her heart is already broken by the same person.

Giving up again?

Hopeless woman will remain hopeless no matter what she did.

What is really the truth? Why Sanji acted like that (when he nearly burn the restaurant) if he doesn't has a feelings for her? Is that a rage for nakama? Or for the woman he loves?

I said, giving up again?

**NO!**

She became stupid woman for keep staying here even he shoved her many times. Desperate woman, servant woman, broken hearted woman and etc. she even gave up already but this time no matter what happen that bastard will fall for her by using her SWEET TRAP.

SWEET TRAP is her only weapon.

This mansion is just a piece of map for her. By using her SWEET TRAP this mansion might be her own mansion.

First step for her SWEET TRAP is she needs to begin as a friend with benefit. In that step she might regain Sanji's trust again.

"Nee Nami, why are you here? Why don't you go back to your place? I already told you about Sanji, about his cruelty but you never listen to me. I'm just... Just worrying about you and now... I can't endure to see you treating her like a maid" Chopper bursts to cry

Nami slowly lift her head.

"Believe me, I tried to stop Sanji but he didn't listen to me!" Chopper continued crying

"It's okay, it's okay" Nami embraced Chopper "I'll be fine, no one can defeat me"

"But..."

"I'm cat burglar Nami! So, don't worry I'll be fine" she warmly smile at him

"Don't forget to ask me if you need anything"

"Yeah"

* * *

"Oi Sanji, what the hell are you doing?" Usopp angrily said

"What? I'm just giving her a job, so what's the problem with that?"

"You called that a job, huh?"

"Sanji-san you're so harsh, of all the dress why that worn out outfit? Even though I don't eyes to see it, yohohoho"

"Do you guys trust me?" Sanji seriously look at them

"Of course!" Luffy yelled

"Then stop complaining!"

"But-"

"Imagine that this is just a game, Nami is our maid and us is the boss. If she success being a maid there's a lot of consolation price and if she fail there's no price. It's so simple, but my question is, do you want to help Nami winning her price?" Sanji grinned

"Oho! I like that, I like that! And I want to help her!" Luffy jumps excitedly

"Eeh, and what is that price?" Usopp asked

"Is that a big panties?"

"If I told you the price, where is the excitement? Do you want to help her?"

"YEAH" Luffy cheered

"Then, yeah I'll help her" Usopp agreed

"Me too! Yohohoho" Brook laughed

"Treat her like a real maid, keep on ordering her but don't make it so hard"

"That's all, so simple!" Luffy exclaimed

"Aah, now I know the reason" Usopp nodded

"Remember don't tell her about this game, understood?"

"Yosh!"

Luffy, Brook and Usopp leave after knowing the truth.

Is that the real reason? Or...

'I didn't expect them to believe in me so easily'

"I'm really a shitty person, how could I do that to my goddess! But this is the only option I know to show her that even I do stupid things like nearly burning my restaurant, still I don't have any more feelings for her. But the truth she is my whole world nothing compares to her. My nightmares are usually about losing her then I'm okay once I realize she's her, but if she stay here I'll may not control what I feel and start to approach her again like bastard. And if I do that again, she might hurt me and I'm scare to feel that pain again, I can't endure it if Nami-san does that thing to me! I'll do anything to shove her away even it's really hard and it's really hurt like tearing my whole body, by using those bastards (Usopp, Luffy and Brook) she may think that she has no companion here and decide to leave"

Nami is the only one he wants to spend the rest of his life. The one he really cares for not just nakama and crush but the woman he dreams. She's his medicine, all he needs is one small glances and his feel okay again. She's really a good navigator who has the ability to instantly change his bad weather into the best weather.

If Nami felt hurt, it is hundred times hurt he felt.

What about the worn-out outfit?

Well, by wearing that it is impossible to seduce him, right?

* * *

**To be continued.**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON.**

**Review is highly appreciated!**

**Thank you for your support!**

Oi oi, sorry for the late updates this few days I'm totally busy, studying my exams for final, attending orientation for our Otaku organization, welcoming the newbie and introducing ourselves.

**I'll update soon!**

If you think that we start again from the very beginning about Nami being servant again then you're absolutely wrong, this is the first step to the ultimate love story of our main characters! I already write what will happen to this two, the only problem is that I have no time to type it HAHA! Hope that you're still with me until the last chapter!

* * *

**For SakuraCherryBlossomDancer, **hahaha! yeah Risa is still alive! Don't worry about it : ) )

**For krito1389, **I know you're going to be mad about this chapter, HAHA PARDON! : ( (

**For , **oh you flattered me : ) )


	11. XI - Seductive Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook_

* * *

**XI. Seductive Woman**

**With smiles you conquer, beautiful yet blurry eyes you pierce my soul and I admit, your ever so glowing skin plant sexy thoughts in me. Amazing you are, that's why you are my Angel**

**I think people are sexy when they have a sense of humor, when they are smart, when they have some sense of style, when they are kind, when they express their own opinions, when they are creative, when they have character.**

It's been a week since Nami appointed as a maid but it's not really hard as you think. The mansion itself is a huge one, where many rooms, furniture, and etc. located but it is not really hard to clean because sometimes Brook, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper help her cleaning the entire mansion. It was even so fun cleaning when your trusted nakama help you, doing stupid stuff just to make you laugh and forget your tiredness and problem. Plus, A romantic violin played by Brook. A cute bastard danced by Chopper when Nami compliment him. A brave hero captain Usopp story created by Usopp himself. A hungry and meat cried by Luffy.

It was fun right?

How about Sanji?

You know he is so busy, now that All Blue restaurant finally open. Then many customers missed to eat again in that restaurant, they fight just to enter again and eat the foods made by the Chefs especially made by black Leg Sanji.

Cleaning room by room, dusting each room and wipe down mirrors and windows that's her main duty in this mansion.

There so many advantage for her as a maid in this mansion.

Firstly, her pale skin backs to its normal even her weight remember what Sanji had said before to make her healthy it's his top priority. Secondly, she became more beautiful and sexy than before. To tell you the truth, her nakama treats her as a BOSS rather than a maid. And many more.

About the disadvantage?

Well, there is disadvantage like Usopp, Luffy and Brook treat her like a real maid, they always ordering her but instead of doing that she knocked them violently. Obviously that's not even called disadvantage right?

"Phew, at last done cleaning Chopper medical room" Nami breathe in relief

Nami and Sanji always saw each other they even talked to each other and being alone together but every time she tried to change the topic about relationship or even seduce him, he just ignored her.

Just ignored her? Or tried to ignore her?

Nami thought no matter how seductive she tried Sanji just ignored her.

In Sanji's situation, he tried to ignore her even though he wanted to approach her too and act like a love sick puppy or being hypnotized by her seduction.

Seduction? Well yeah, let's review what happen in the past days.

She just wanted to make Sanji wants her, that's why she decided to seduce him.

Every time Sanji was around, she tried to seduce him with all her strength. Like, she always staring at him with seductive eyes but when he looked at her, she always look away. By doing that, he never be sure if Nami staring at him then start to get more and more curious.

And, even she was wearing worn-out outfit, it can gave her an opportunity to show her perfect curvy body. Guys' eyes are pretty quick when it comes to sneak boob grazes, Sanji is not exception. Sometimes, if he's standing around her, she was leaning forward to pick something just to give him a little peek. She's giving him the chance to take a sneak peek.

So, that's worn-out outfit you gave Sanji, is not working to stop her seducing you?

And, when they had conversation, she seductively smiled at him. She even placed her fingers over his palm or allowed her feet to touch his feet but before she could do her next move Sanji immediately stand up from his chair and walk away from her.

For Nami it was useless, her seductive plan is failed. No matter what she did it is useless.

Seductive Woman? Or not?

But for Sanji it is absolutely successful!

For him, his goddess Nami-swan is absolutely a seductive woman. She's created by God just to seduce him. Just only a small move she made, she can automatically seduce him.

He loves that woman Nami. Every time Nami seduced him, he wanted more and more. He wants her attention focus only him. He felt flustered and awkward because of the sexual tension Nami created. Nami made him sweat with desire. He lust for her and even falls in love to her again and again. He admired Nami perfect curves body, how he wish to saw her body without any cloths, to touch it and taste it. He's got lots of drool when he saw her curvy body. He wants Nami so badly; it took so much self-control to ignore her. His pants get tighter and tighter every time she gave him a little peek, and his dreams is all about her then result in a wet dream. He does more than fantasize about her. Every second of his life, he thinks about the woman he worships.

There is a big knock in the door. When Nami open it, she saw several men standing in front of the door smiling at her warmly.

One of them walked toward her, that man look brute and stupid when he is smiling then he said "What a wonderful day to see a beautiful young lady in my front, may I have an honor to kiss your delicate hand?"

"Who are you?" Nami raised an eyebrow

Man smaller than the other walked toward her also, that man was wearing a shades, he said "Oho! Don't be harsh young lady; we're just here to meet Black Leg Sanji. And..." he stared at her from head to toe "You look so familiar Ms. Maid. Did we meet before?"

They (his companions) are all agreed and nodded continuously.

"What you want from Sanji-kun?"

"We..."

"So, these shitty people finally here?" Sanji suddenly came and interrupted them with matching raised an eyebrow

"Saaanjii!" they immediately run and hug Sanji tightly with massive tears

Nami stunned of what she saw 'who the hell this people?'

"Let me go you asshole!" Sanji kicked each and every one of them hardly without mercy

"Until now you're so harsh, eggplant!" the brute man said with broadly smile in his mouth

"Call me that again, I'll fucking kill you!" Sanji angrily said

"Sanji, you never change in attitude but you change a lot in appearance. Look at you now, you gotten taller than before" the shades man examined him

"Really? Got even handsome right?" Sanji blows a smoke

"Not really"

Then Sanji kicked him directly in head.

"Ahh... Sanji-kun who are they?" Nami finally asks with confuse reaction

"Oh yeah Sanji, this young lady look familiar. Who is she?" the shades man said, then his entire companion nodded

"Nami, they are the former Workers of the floating restaurant or the shitty restaurant BARATIE"

They salute and broadly smile at her.

"Ha ah, that's why this two look familiar" she pointed at the brute man and the shades man

"That ugly shitty men named Carne and Patty" Sanji introduced

"Oi Sanji, don't said that. May I know this beautiful young maid?" Carne kissed Nami's hand

Nami immediately withdraw her hands

Sanji kicks Carne directly in his face then said "She is the former navigator of Mugiwara pirates. And our nakama, NAMI"

"NAMI!" They (former Workers of Baratie) all cried then they slowly gazed at her then back to Sanji.

"Really? She is Nami? The one who draw the world map?"

"Cat burglar Nami?"

"Exactly" Sanji nodded

The former Workers of Baratie surround Nami with sparkles eyes and drools mouth. Then again Sanji kicked them brutally.

"W... Wait, if she is one of your nakama why she's wearing that worn-out outfit? And I think she is a maid?" Patty said then his companions nodded again

"What's wrong being a maid?" Sanji glared at him

"There's nothing wrong but you should treat her well now that she's living with you and she's so beautiful especially her..." Patty began drooling again then Sanji kicked him again

"Don't make that face, you look bastard Patty"

They all laughed except Sanji, Nami and Patty himself.

"Shut up Eggplant!" Patty argued

"Do you want to die?"

The two began fighting, while the others surround and cheering at them.

"Sanji-kun, why are they here?" Nami interrupted the fight

"They are the new Workers of All Blue restaurant" Sanji withdrew himself from Patty

"What? Then what about the Baratie?"

**BIG SILENT ARRIVED**

Only the breeze of wind could hear.

"Ah, did you know Nami-sama the Baratie was already disbanded when Owner Zeff decided to retired" Carne finally broke the silent

"Really? How and when? I didn't know about that"

"Two years ago, when some badass pirates tried to take Baratie we fought against them after several hours of fighting in the end we won but it cause several damage to the restaurant Baratie. We tried to convince Owner Zeff to repair and renovate it but he said it's better to burn it and let it sink in the ocean..." Carne sorrowfully said

"Why?" Nami asked

"Because Baratie itself wanted to rest and Owner Zeff wants to retired, he is so old and cannot fight anymore so it's better to burn and sink Baratie than giving it to the other badass pirates. Agree or disagree, we need to accept Owner Zeff decision. And when Sanji asked us to be the workers of his restaurant we're really happy" Carne starts crying together with his companion

"Even we did stupid things to Sanji before he's willing to help and accepts us" Patty cried

"Stop crying shitty people, all of you are disgusting!" Sanji raised an eyebrow

"We miss to work with Sanji!" Baratie former Workers cried

"So, where Chef Zeff now?" Nami curiously asked

**SILENT AGAIN.**

"To his hometown enjoying the world by himself, we tried to talk to him but he just scolding us. Owner Zeff is so stubborn old man" One of the Workers said

"It is really okay to leave him alone? You know an old man needs someone to be by his side, it's really scared to be alone right?" Nami said without thinking

**SILENT AGAIN**

"That geezer is a tough old man so I'm sure he is fine. Talk about alone, yeah it's really scary but you need to be alone to think about your life, right? Than to be with someone who always make your life suffer" Sanji seriously said

**LONG SILENT**

**SILENT**

**SILENT**

"Oh yeah, it is so hurt when you do anything for that someone but he just ignored you and treating you like shit, right?" Nami angrily said

"What do you mean?" Sanji angrily asked

"Oh come on, pretending that you never know what I mean? Then that's bullshit!"

Sanji and Nami began arguing.

"Ah... Sanji can we see your restaurant?" Patty interrupted them

Sanji began walking away from Nami without any word.

"Oh! Nami-sama, nice to meet you!" they bow at her, except Sanji himself

"Ah, Sanji-kun, wait?"

"Hmm" he looked at her with matching raised an eyebrow

"Can I have a favor? Please?" she begged with her big chocolate eyes

By Nami doing that all anger Sanji's felt began fading.

'Oh Nami-swaan I'll give everything you want! If you ask my breath I'll give it to you freely even it cause me to die. You're so cute Nami-swaan really cute. You torture me by doing that!'

"What?" Sanji said with irritated tone

"The waiter name Antonio, would you accept him again as your chief waiter please?"

"Huh?"

"You know he is my only friend when I'm a waitress before, so please accept him again"

SILENT AGAIN

SILENT -

SILENT -

"Sanji-kun, are you listening?"

'That bastard Antonio, I didn't know what you did before but I'll kill you if you get closer to my Nami-swaaan again!'

"Then okay, I'll talk to him personally"

"Thank you Sanji-kun"

* * *

**To be continued.**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON!**

**Reviews highly appreciate!**


	12. XII - Angry Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**XII. Angry Woman**

**When I truly care for someone, their mistakes never change my feelings because it's the mind that gets angry but the heart still cares.**

**Crazy people make me laugh, nice people make me cry, stupid people make me angry and a loving people make me fall in love..**

**The more you deny that you are angry, in attempts to be holy, the more inhuman you will become, and the more inhuman you will become, the harder it will be to forgive.**

This past days Usopp, Luffy and Brook began treating Nami as a real maid. All you can hear from them is that "Nami there, Nami that". Well, they were doing that because of what Sanji had said about the word PRICE.

When Nami is about to rest suddenly Usopp, Luffy and Brook came from nowhere and began ordering her.

Like

"Oi stop idling here! There are still odd jobs for you to do!" yelled by the Long nose Usopp when Nami was resting.

Or

"It's not yet clean, just do it again and again but before that may I see your panties, yohohoho" Laughed by soul king Brook when Nami done cleaning

Or

"Nami, I'm hungry start to cook now!" Ordered by Pirates King Luffy when he's hungry

Every time she was complaining or start punching at them, they said "If you want to see the love cook Sanji stop complaining!"

And now you can see our navigator preparing dinner for her bosses (nakama).

"Guys, your foods are ready" Nami cheerfully said

"Yahoo, meat meat meat!" Luffy immediately runs toward dining room

"N... Nami, you cook again?" Chopper nervously asks

"Yeah, don't forget a maid duty is to cook foods for her bosses!"

"Nami you're going to kill us again!" Usopp said

"Shut up! Do you want to eat or not?" Nami raised an eyebrow

"Nami-san before we answer your question may I see your-"

"If you don't want to eat then it's okay"

"I'm going to eat but Chopper don't forget your medicine if I suffer poison" Usopp said

"Yeah, I've prepared it already" Chopper responded

Nami whacked both Chopper and Usopp hardly.

"Nami that's hurt!" Chopper and Usopp said

"Wait, where's Sanji-kun?"

"I saw him in his room" Chopper cried

"Okay" Nami began walking but stop by Usopp

"Where are you going Nami?"

"To Sanji-kun room"

Suddenly they hear a loud yell in the door.

"What's that?" Usopp runs to see what happening followed by Luffy, Brook, Chopper and Nami

They saw beautiful woman standing in the door with Sanji himself. That woman is a stunning brunette, she had it all, legs, breast, long flowing hair and she moved very gracefully.

"That woman again?" Chopper whispered

"Sanji, I'm really sorry to not saying goodbye when I leave you but believe me when I said I love you. I'm now here to prove that I deserve as your girlfriend again and I swear I'll be by your side" the stunning brunette begged

'Oh Gosh, this woman is so beautiful I know that Sanji-kun going to accept her'

"Who are you?" Sanji raised an eyebrow with matching irritation look

'Ahh! Is this real? The love cook Sanji-kun did that? Oh gosh, the world is going to end if this scene continue'

"I'm Georgina your ex-girlfriend, who loves you so much" said by the stunning brunette

"I've never heard that name before" Sanji simply said

"You're lying right? Sanji please believe me" Georgina begged

"Ahh Sanji, I think she's your 25th ex-girlfriend who broke your heart terribly" Usopp mentioned

"No no, I'm his 27th ex-girlfriend, the beautiful Georgina" proudly said by Georgina herself

'27th? Wait wait, are you kidding? Really 27th?' Nami gaped

"Chopper who's really that woman?" Nami whispered

"Sanji's 27th ex-girlfriend. I remember when she was always in Sanji's restaurant to seduce him then she immediately seduced him and they became girlfriend and boyfriend but after a couple of days we found out that they broke up because that woman stole every expensive things in this mansion. And now she come back again" Chopper whispered too

"How much do you want this time?" Sanji simply said to the beautiful brunette Georgenia

Nami was really surprise of what she heard. She gapes and stunned then her eyes focus only him.

'Why he asked that?'

"You slighted me, so I'd like you to pay me an appropriate compensation" the brunette smirked

'Huh? I thought you love him? So, why are you asking him to pay you? Is this reality not a dream?'

The word LOVE can't buy by money. And money can't buy LOVE.

Nami loves money, she does anything just to have money but when she meet this man named Sanji, the money itself is not any more important. The most important for her is to be with him, to saw him every second of her life, to love him without any prices.

"Write the amount you want on this blank check, and put an end to this for me" Sanji offered her the check

"It can't be helped, then" the brunette immediately takes the check

Nami hates this scene, this stupid scene involving with a woman who does anything just to have the money she wants, this scene remind her, her past when she was in Arlong Park. That bullshit merman took her childhood happiness and her Bellemere-san, it all involve with money. And now she founds someone who could make her life happy getting away again because it involve with this damn money again.

She will never ever let that happen.

Just to have money you didn't care who's going to hurt.

ANGRY WOMAN? Well, you see she's really angry ready to kill this bitch who tried to steal money again from her Sanji-kun.

She's angry because this man in her front Sanji is now a stranger to her.

She's angry because she can't do anything to prevent this scene.

She's angry because this woman is like her. And she hates to admit that.

'I'm sure it's hurt for Sanji-kun, how many times this scene happen and how many times his heart broken, because of this damn money he suffered. I hate money, I really hate money. Why even money created, who's create this damn money. I hate those bitches who hurt Sanji-kun, I curse them, hate them, I want to kill them. They are all bullshit'

Because of hatred, she never realize what she did next until,

**SPLASH!**

Water came flying to both Sanji and the stunning brunette Georgina.

"Eh! NAMI!" Chopper cried, he runs back and forth

"Shishishi, that was so fun Nami try again try again" Luffy jumped excitedly

"Yohohoho, you're so harsh Nami-san" Brook laughed

"Eahh! Sanji I've tried to stop her by doing that but she keeps punching at me continuously" Usopp cried

"Bitch look what you done, you ruin the check and my outfit! How could you pay me when your just a stupid maid!" the stunning brunette Georgia yelled

"What are you doing? What the hell are you trying to do?" Sanji glared at Nami with matching annoying expression

"Why didn't you satisfied?" Nami angrily said

"Huh?" they all cried except Nami

"Answer me bitch!" Nami in verge of tears yelled at Georgina

"Call me that again I'll-" Georgina stops talking when she realized Nami was in her front, inch apart

"Did money satisfy your need? Huh? That's why you keep hurting the man who loves you? Did Sanji hurt you that badly?" Nami grabbed Georgina's hand tightly

Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Georgina and Sanji frozen with shock. While Luffy was jumping excitedly cheering "Go Nami go Nami"

"You didn't answer me because he never hurt you, right? If you really love him, you'll never ever accept what he offered but according to what you did your just here to steal money right? Why you keep hurting him? All he needs is a love not broken heart"

"I leave him because a nice guy like him never deserve a woman like me-"

"So are you telling me he deserved to be broken, huh? That's why you leave him or in the first place you approached him because of that damn money?"

Georgia lowered her head, she was really ashamed.

Usopp, Brook and Chopper cried, they felt what Sanji felt in the past three years even he didn't say it, they know he was really hurt.

Sanji himself still frozen, he didn't expect that Nami will understand him. He didn't expect that his Nami-san will fight for him.

"Sanji-kun didn't deserve to be broken, he deserve to be love. So, why didn't you love him like what he does! Yeah, he acts like a puppy when it comes to a pretty woman like you but he just do that to show how much he respects each and every one of you! I hate you!"

Georgina cannot take it anymore that's why she runs outside, she didn't care what she looks when she's running as long as she was away from this woman.

Nami stands in front of Sanji, who was silent in the first place, he cannot even face Nami.

"Sanji-kun, look at me!" Nami ordered

Sanji lifts his face.

"I'm really angry about what you did. Why do you always try to solve everything with money? Can't you see anything but money? Aren't you the same as those people you scorn, then? Why did you change so much? Why-" Nami suddenly collapsed

"Nami!" Luffy, Brook, Chopper and Usopp cried

"Chopper, hurry!" Sanji carried Nami (bridal style)

* * *

'Mnn... A pleasant feeling like smooth silk, w... wait what happen, my brain why it is so hurt' Nami slowly open her eyes but wait, wait where is she?

"You're in my room" Sanji said, he's not wearing a top dress (shirt) while his tie on

What?

Let me say it again! I said TOP DRESS (shirt), only TOP dress (shirt)! Remember what Nami did? About the water? Then Sanji removed his watery dress to change it with dry but he stops dressing when he saw Nami slowly waking up.

Nami realized that she was lying in Sanji's soft bed. This is the first time she's allowed to enter in this room. In her first day as maid Sanji prevents her to enter, he even said "Don't bother to clean my room and I prevent you to enter, understood?"

Her eyes explored the room. The room itself is so clean, simple but really beautiful. There is a big window where you can see All Blue restaurant and the entire All Blue sea and All Blue village.

"Chopper said you need to rest. You collapse because of your daily strain" Sanji said, he was seating beside her in the bed

"Ah..."

"Geez, do you want me to catch a cold or what?" Sanji said

"Haha, you deserve that!"

"Nami... Nami-san how takes you so long"

"Huh?"

"When we're in Raftel end of Grand line and we accomplished our dream. I finally found All Blue and you nearly draw the whole world map but there is only one dream that I want to achieve and that is to be with you"

Nami's eyes widely open, stunned for what she heard.

"I decided to wait for you until your world map was done and ask you to be by my side but when you done your map you suddenly disappeared. Even we tried to visit you in your village you never show up, until I decided to move on and erase you in my heart, mind and soul. I began dating every woman I meet hoping that one of them can replace you but I'm all wrong. Trying to feel important to them, wanting to understand them, and hoping for them to love me for who I am, wishing that they may someday reciprocate my feelings. And all to what end that sentimental scene of stolen money and leaving without any single word. If only they all knew the respect I would have given them, the loyalty, the support, the trust and my efforts to make them feel really special and all that I would do for them to make them never want to be with another guy"

'Through this sheet I can feel his heat'

"My only remaining dream to find someone special to love and create a family with, I wanted nothing more than to find that one woman to lavish with anything she could ever want. I could be someone's knight in shining armor, provider and trusted confident, that dream slowly fading until there's no left. I want a female for companionship, for those moments in my life when I want someone to hold, for someone to share happiness, loneliness and success of life and to comfort me in my failures. Three years of crushing loneliness has turned me bitter and hateful. I have grown to view woman as an entirely separate species one that is not to be trusted for any reason. Do you blame me Nami if I hated every one of you?"

'Why I can't say anything, why my mouth prevent me to say that I'm here for him that I love him'

She needs to do anything just to erase that bad memory of him. That loneliness and sorrow look in his face.

She pressed her lips against him without thinking.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**REVIEW IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON!**

**I'll UPDATE VERY SOON! **

Busy watching OP ovas from 1 to the latest! Yay! So enjoy thumbs up! Especially those SaNa moments, I cried Like a fangirl!

And

The Walking Dead new season, To see my Daryl!

**Thank you for your Support!**


	13. XIII - Inexperience Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**XIII. Inexperience Woman**

**Mistakes are the usual bridge between inexperience and wisdom.**

**It takes a while to grasp that not all failures are self-imposed, the result of ignorance, carelessness orinexperience. It takes a while to grasp that a garden isn't a testing ground for character and to stop asking, what did I do wrong? Maybe nothing.**

**Never let inexperience get in the way of ambition.**

She pressed her lips against him without thinking.

She chooses to kiss him so there's no turning back.

Then she slowly drew her lips away from him. And she looks so embarrassed.

Why he didn't kiss her back?

Well, you see this black leg Sanji sits there frozen, his eyes widely open, his mouth half open, his face flushed, his breathing was unsteady, and his body began shaking terribly.

'Is it true that Nami-san actually kissed me?'

He shakes his head continually.

'NO! It is just my imagination again further from reality right? Who the hell I am to kiss by a Goddess like her, I'm just imagining... Or hallucinating for too much stress'

He slowly looked at Nami who was staring at him with WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BAKA look

'So... this is reality not imagination?'

"Oi Sanji-kun says something?" she said with embarrassed and angry tones

"Ah..."

He didn't know what to say, he wanted to think but his brain suddenly wash-out.

'What should I do? What should I do?' all the nerves of his brain starting to race to find good solution for this scary situation 'Should I act like the man of cruelty and start to shove her away again? No no that can't be Nami-san is within my reach now'

What about the FRIEND ZONE?

'What friend zone? What is that and who the shitty hell created that? I didn't care what shitty zone is that as long as I can have my Nami-swaaan'

What if she used her body just to steal money?

'I DONT CARE! Nami-swaan is not the same with other women who just used me, she's here not for my money and I believe in that. My goddess Nami-san heart is pure like heaven. My heart is ready to explode! Nami-swaaan my Goddess just take everything my mansion, my restaurant, my property, the All Blue, my body, my heart, everything! By looking at you I'm so satisfied'

'What is he doing? Smiling broadly, dribbling, or acting stupid in my front? That BAKA, I'm going to kill him!'

She became annoyed by looking at him acting like idiot then she punches him hardly directly in his face then leaned forward to grab his tie and pulled him to her. She kissed him forcedly full in the mouth.

Sanji's eyes grow larger and his chest heaved uncontrollably.

He felt Nami's lips against him. According to him, her lips are so smooth, and delicious but he merely frozen when Nami's shakily tongue brushed his lips, she wants an opening then he gave her permission.

Until the kiss becomes intense so perfect, sweet, soft, romantic and passionate?

**QUESTION MARK?**

Well, this is a real life not Hollywood movie so it is obviously not perfect, romantic and whatsoever.

Why?

What did you expect from this inexperience woman?

Can you still remember the word VIRGIN?

To make it worst even her lips were still virgin you know.

**SILENT**

**SILENT**

"N... Nami-" he forcedly broke the kiss then immediately touches his mouth "Why did you bite my tongue, its hurt! Passionate kiss is not about teeth"

**SILENT**

**SILENT**

Nami quickly looked away from him, her whole body redden for too much embarrassment.

**SILENT**

**SILENT**

**SILENT** kills her, then suddenly Sanji bursts to laughed, he cannot take it any longer so he laughed loudly without even thinking if Nami offended or what.

Every laugh there is a meaning.

He laughed because it is obvious that his happy.

He laughed because he finally tastes his Nami-swan mouth.

He laughed because Nami is here to cheer him up.

He laughed because Nami tried to kiss him with passion though she didn't know how to kiss.

He laughed because his Nami-san is an inexperience woman.

Overall, he laughed because his dream finally comes true.

In the past three years this is the first time he laughed happily.

Surely, Chopper can cure any disease but Nami can cure his shattered heart.

"Don't laugh!" she punched him again with her might then stands up ready to leave

"Sorry, sorry I never mean to laughed at you" he said while wiping the tears cause by so much laughter

"You're not sincere, I should go back to my room" she starting to walk but Sanji carefully grabbed her wrist

"What did you say?"

"You're stupid!" she angrily said

LONG SILENT

"I know you don't even know how to kiss passionate but... but I can teach you"

**LONG SILENT**

**AWKWARD**

**BOTH ARE STUPID**

Oi Sanji, do you think by saying that you can encourage her to kiss you again? or you insult her instead?

"I'm so insulted you k-"

She doesn't finish her sentence when cut off by Sanji's abrupt kiss.

Her eyes grew wider then slowly being controlled by a dimmer switch and shut it down.

They both close their eyes to heighten the intimacy and to enjoy the sensation.

The kiss is forceful yet slow and gentle. It is not really passionate but it is perfect for both of them.

He needs to take it slow, despite of fact that he wants to thrust his tongue into her mouth right away. His hungry for this woman kiss.

His Nami-swan is inexperience woman and delicate, if he didn't take it slow, it might over. After all, there is no rewind button to start it again from the very beginning.

Kiss for a while, slowly.

He open his mouth waiting for her tongue, he always wait for her reciprocation before going to far as a gentleman, once the tip of her confident tongue enters, he match what she does.

He concentrates only her mouth and the kissing.

Nami tried to convince herself to relax 'Just relax Nami and mirror what he does. Be decisive and confident'

'If she doesn't want the kiss, she will let me know but then she was acting like a pro. Nami-swaan mellorine 3'

The kiss become intense until it becomes passionate.

Nami is really a good student because Sanji is a good teacher.

Sanji guided her to seat in his lap. Nami was facing him with her legs straddling his sides. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms around her whist.

She's dying to have his arm around her.

They kissed each other for several seconds at once without forcing way in. They don't worry about how long the kiss lasts as long as they feel each other.

He moved his hands to her back then rubbed it carefully.

Every heated kisses it cause Sanji's heart to feel like its fluttering with joy and his body to has that queasy NAMI-SWAN TAKES MY BREATH AWAY feeling.

How many seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries-

Huh?

Well, for Sanji's situation every hour of his life without Nami is just like 100 centuries.

OA

That's how much he missed and loves that inexperience woman.

He lifts her weight and sat her directly on his growing erection while keep devouring her mouth.

Nami was surprise a little?

That question mark again.

The truth, she frozen with shock when she felt Sanji's growing erected manhood against her. But instead of complaining she starts rocking her hips into him.

'It feels good' she thought while keep rocking her hips

Sanji surprised of what she did then a goofy grinned appeared in his lips.

The only thing in his mind are the vision, feeling, smells, and tastes of that beautiful, soft, warm mouth of hers, the pleasure he felt against her and the sounds of her faint moans of pleasure.

His Nami-swaan skin is so smooth, her smell is so addictive, her kiss? How he wish to be drawn in that kiss.

As things get more and more heated, he move his face toward her hair and inhale deeply "I love the way your hair smells"

She shuddered when she hear that.

He slowly kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, her jaw, the tip of her nose, and other areas around her lips. He runs his lips on the rim of her ears and he flick his tongue on her earlobes cause her to moan.

He then lick and suck her neck, moving down to the nape of her neck.

He wanted to tastes this inexperience woman so badly.

Then he moves back to her lips and kiss her passionately and deeply. As he moves deeper into her mouth with his tongue, she move hers deeper into him as well, mimicking every move he does.

He tastes her wonderful mouth he even runs his tongue along her teeth.

They knew that they should stop soon but the problem is no one wants to stop. If they get further the friendship they treasure for the past years will be broken.

Neither of them doesn't want to stop but Sanji is willing fight temptation to stop for the sake of the woman he loves.

Why?

Nami is still a virgin and the reason for that is because she's waiting for the right man.

For him, he is the perfect and the right man for his Nami-swaan but what about Nami? Is he the right man for her?

What if she kissed him because she felt pity in his situation?

What if she's willing to sacrifice her body just to make him happy as NAKAMA duty?

What if after this Nami began hating him?

He didn't want to be a mistake in Nami's life.

There's a lot of what if, but Sanji willing to stop his desire because he wants Nami's love more than her perfect curvy body.

While kissing her, he slowly drew his lips away but keeping them close enough to her lips then he said "N... Nami... We should s... stop" he really hates to say that but he has no choice

But Nami still doing what she was doing.

"Na... Nami..." he forcedly broken the intense kiss and cupped he face then stared at her directly in her pretty big brown eyes

"What?"

"Nami listen I don't want to do this if you just doing this for my purpose. Yeah, I was dreaming this day but not like this-"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Nami I love you... I love you more than anything in this world. No word can describe how much you I love you but we should stop this. I know I'm not the right man you're waiting for and I don't want to be your mistake" he was staring at her sincerely

She stunned, gaped and frozen of what she heard from him.

Really Sanji-kun loved her? The man she loves, love her too?

She's really happy knowing that Sanji love her. She needs to tell him what she feels about him too.

"Sanji-kun I..."

"Nami-san please don't say you love me too. I already knew that you don't have feelings for me. No need to force yourself to love me back, in fact I understood you. I'm such a stupid ero-cook whose running wild when it comes to pretty ladies, so no one would ever love me. Nami-san I've always admire you, especially your perfect curvy body but my love for you is strong, stronger to fight this temptation"

* * *

**To be continued.**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON!**

**Review highly appreciated!**

Happy graduation to my sister, being a camera man is fun! I love taking lots and lots of picture!

**Mata nee!**


	14. XIV - Deserving Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

**XIV. Deserving Woman**

**No matter how qualified or deserving we are, we will never reach a better life until we can imagine it for ourselves and allow ourselves to have it.**

**You are worthy. You are deserving. Expand your reality by accepting you are perfect in every way.**

**I'm not single. I'm not taken. I'm simply reserved, for the one who fits the word deserving.**

"Nami-san please don't say you love me too. I already knew that you don't have feelings for me. No need to force yourself to love me back, in fact I understood you. I'm such a stupid ero-cook whose running wild when it comes to pretty ladies, so no one would ever love me. Nami-san I've always admire you, especially your perfect curvy body but my love for you is strong, stronger to fight this temptation"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING"

"Nami-san please-"

"SHUT UP! If you want to stop this, you're admitting that you're not the right man for me!"

"Woah, woah! No, what I mean is that-"

"Then let's stop this" she stands up and fix herself "If you don't want then it's really fine for me! In the first place I'm not eager to have sex with you. I should find someone instead, a man who could fill up my desire than a scaredy man just like you" she said with irritated tone

She angrily grabs the doorknob ready to leave this scaredy man room but before she could do that suddenly Sanji's mouth pressed firmly against hers. Her eyes widened and tried to shove him away but the kiss is so forceful yet amazing, she could even feel pleasure all over her body until she gave up on fighting and drown from this passionately kiss.

They didn't know why they end up on the bed. He laid her carefully in the bed while keep devouring her mouth like starving wolf who hungrily eat his prey.

His brain occupied on how good Nami-san's skin feels to touch, how good it feels to touch her with every part of his own body, how beautiful his Nami-san is, how good she smells and tastes and how much he loves her more than his own life.

He soak his tongue on her pleasant body while keep consuming every melody of her moans.

For both of them, all that exists in the world is his body and her body.

He keep his hands busy on the rest of her body to keep compounding her with pleasure while his lips on her delicious lips.

His purpose of all this gentle caressing is to create a desire within her. Although he desperately wants to push his growing erected manhood into her moist hot hole, he must remain steadfast.

It is just minimum time but she melt from his touch.

Taking his time and being lazy as he tortures her with pleasure.

He hungrily kissed down her neck, then start pulling down her open cleavage shirt so he can kiss her lower onto her breasts.

He needs to get rid of this annoying worn-out outfit but before he could remove her shirt, he looked at her for the Okay sign.

Her whole face flushed then shakily nodded. Even she's eager to please him to the problem is she's scared and nervous.

He lifts her shirt a little bit at a time while rubbing her back. She arch her back forward a little to make it extremely easy for him to remove her shirt. But he's not yet satisfied, he really want to saw her nude breasts especially those hard nipples, so he holds her bra ready to unhook when Nami stops him.

"S... Sanji... I'm..." she tried to protest

"Nami don't worry I've be gentle so please let me do it!"

"But..."

"You're so beautiful in that bra, I'm sure your even more beautiful without it" he smiled teasingly

"BAKA! That's not what I mean-"

"I am the right guy Nami so let me do this"

She bites her lower lip "Do whatever you want"

After hearing what she had say, he didn't wait for a second to unhook her bra then tossed it on the floor.

He stares at her nude breasts like they are the most beautiful thing in this world. A goofy smiled appeared in his stupid face and hungrily attempt to touch her breasts but Nami block his way or covered her breasts by using her hands.

"Nami..."

"Don't make that face again..."

"I'm just happy to see your beautiful breasts especially those pinkish hard nipples"

"PERVERT"

"See Nami-san, you're so beautiful without those bra and now I can finally see my price" he stared at her breasts again for almost minutes admiring how beautiful she is, without wearing top dress. He tried not to drool by looking at her

"Sanji-kun would you stop looking at?" she still covering her breasts

He grinned and playfully slaps her hands away then immediately grab her breasts with his palms and fingers before she could react (remember he didn't touch her nipples yet).

"S... Sanji... Kun..." she moaned

He move his hands away to kissed her breasts slowly to the left and right, above and below her nipples but again not directly on them.

The desire within her is increasing further. She hates to admit that she badly wants him to touch her arching nipples but all he did was to tease her.

"Sanji..." she said with pleading tone

He used his tongue to move to other parts of her body such as her stomach and belly button, he kissed and licked her all around but slowly, he wants Nami to feels sensations throughout her body.

She didn't wait for him reaction when she grabs Sanji's hands and squeeze it in her breasts. He couldn't help but smile then finally, he touched her arching nipples then slowly circling them in a spiral drawing. He starts to squeeze her breasts again slowly and keeps touching it until he satisfied. Nami moan with pleasure.

"Keep... Squeezing them..." she helps him to squeeze them

"Your naughty Nami-san" he pinched her nipples that cause her to cried loud with pleasure

He licked her hard nipples with circular motion then sucked it hardly before biting them carefully.

Her moans become louder. She's dying to move forward to the next step.

**Next step?**

If she wants to move to the next step, Sanji would you grant the request of this deserving woman?

Deserving woman? Of course, she is an absolutely deserves woman.

**Why?**

She deserves to feel this wonderful sensation created by the man she loves most. She deserves to be in this situation. She deserves to be love by this man named Sanji. She deserves to be his girlfriend or even wife. She deserves to be a queen in his eyes. She deserves to have everything Sanji had. She deserves Sanji.

Deserving woman always deserve the best.

His hands travel to her thighs and began stroking her outer thighs (remember she still wearing those shitty pants) and he move inward into the inner thighs and stroke over her sensitive spot.

She didn't realize that her legs extremely spread wide.

Sanji chuckles a little by looking at her then Nami hits him.

He undo her button and unzip but instead of taking her pants off he slide his hand into her unzipped pants and gently rub it in and out while keep kissing her neck.

He takes his time to lighten the mood and to appreciate Nami's body.

After caressing her sensitive spot with her pants on, he gently remove her pants.

Just only one shitty cloth he can now see the love hole that brings so much pleasure. The tight love hole he wishes to put his erected manhood.

"Nami... Would you spread your legs?"

She shakes her head then look away from his gazed. She's so shy from this man gazed.

"Don't be shy..." he leaned forward and kissed her passionately

Sanji spread Nami's legs wide, he runs his fingers ever so gently and teasingly all over the soft and sensitive spot, he then runs his index and middle fingers underneath her panty lines all the way down to her sensitive spot. He put his finger in her sensitive spot with thrust in and out motion.

"What does it feel?" he asked

"G... Good..."

He unbuckled his belt and take off his pants but his boxers still remain that shows his hard growing erected manhood.

He positions himself on top of her and he placed his erected manhood directly in her sensitive spot then began rocking his hips.

"What about this?" he asked

"V... Very... Good"

Nami rocks her hips too until it getting faster and faster.

"Sanji... It's so good... Really good..."

"Glad you enjoy it"

Sanji stops but before Nami could react he quickly grab the outside waistline of her panties and pull them down.

"S... Sanji-kun..."

He paralyzed when he saw the love hole he waited to see. That moist hole he worshiped. That tight hole he wanted to kiss. That hole...

"SANJI-KUN"

His erotic thought broke by his Nami-san, the owner of that hole.

"What are you staring for? Pervert!"

'FUCK! My manhood can take it any longer, I feel that it keeps on growing erect and I also feel my shitty ejaculation'

"Do you want me?" he smiled at her sneakily

"But... Sanji-kun be gently" she bites her lower lip hardly

He chuckles then said "Don't worry I am a professional de-virginator who would do a great job"

"BAKA!"

"Nami-san please relax and enjoy it. Allow it to be wonderful and fun for you, stop taking it so seriously. Focus on the pleasure you're having. Please don't be scared"

"I'm not scared but I am so nervous"

He stroked and massaged her sensitive spot slowly, touching it and to feel it with his bare hand.

"Nami-san you're so wet already..." he smirked

"S... Shut up!"

He puts his pointer finger inside her sensitive spot but this time there's no cloth who could block it on the way to the tight hole. He starts to finger bang her, moving his finger all around. He keeps his finger pressure soft and slow, while the other hand strokes her hungry clit. He then pinched her clit.

"S... Sanji..."

He chooses not to put a second finger into her.

**Why?**

It is because he didn't want anything competing with his manhood.

Her breathing quickens, her hard nipples stiffen and her muscles begin tremble, he watched her lustfully. Every signal he see that she responds to the most, he gave her the maximum amount of pleasure then he keeps doing it.

While he finger bang her sensitive spot, she keeps moving her pelvis up and down as the pleasure keeps increasing. She breathes heavily and keep grabbing his back and squeezing it.

It brings smile to his face knowing his Nami-san enjoying what he did.

He put his pointer finger inside her again, curling his finger up a bit, he feel around the inside of her. Then he presses his finger on her G-spot steadily in an upward motion. In response she moves her pelvis without really thing about it.

By looking at her and his pointer finger goes in and out, his boxer keep tighten and tighten that's mean his manhood feel jealous, really jealous.

He pulled his wet finger from Nami's sensitive spot then threw his boxers off immediately.

That's it, introducing Black leg Sanji's very growing erected manhood.

When Nami saw his manhood, she quickly look away from him then her whole body flushed.

To be frank, this is the first time she saw that erected thing in her whole life not to mention the pornography she watched.

Pornography?

Oh come on let just change that topic please!

He crawl toward her and positioning himself on top and his waist between her legs.

He softly kiss her on her lips then put his arms in her shoulders to hold her tight "If it's really hurt then please stop me"

"Y... Yes" she gulped and nodded

He enters his growing erected manhood on her sensitive spot inch by inch while keep kissing her to reduce tension. When he first inserted into her it's really hurt that cause her to cry. She even moves her pelvis away from him and puts her hands on his chest in a blocking gesture.

"Are you okay? You want me to continue?" he asked worriedly

She closed her eyes tightly "Keep thrusting..."

"Are you sure?"

"If you keep asking I'll stop you, do you want that?" she said angrily with matching irritated tone

"Nami-san..."

"Sanji-kun keep thrusting I'm really fine"

The truth, she feels scared and uncomfortable with matching sharp pain in her sensitive spot when Sanji keeps thrusting. She really wanted to stop this unfamiliar pain that keep on coming when Sanji's manhood entering but she loves this man, her love to him is stronger than this pain or any pain. She wants to continue as long as every time her tears fall, Sanji kissed them away.

The first time slide in feels like such a relief to her.

"The hurt part is done and now I'll show you the truth pleasure and ecstasy" he said eagerly

He thrusts in and out with slow and steady movement to avoid hurting her again. He keep that pace in few minutes until its getting faster and faster, and deepen every thrust until she pass into the netherworld.

As he gets close, she feel his manhood swelling and hardening. It's all warm, wet hot, a sensory overload and it is the most exquisite sensation and she can't help herself but moan loudly.

Every time his manhood goes in and out and back in again she can feel shudders all over her body and it melts into one luscious, rhythmic feeling that she mostly feel at the very base of her stomach.

Her toes tingly, her heart rates are really high, and she's feels hot all over her body. She can focus on anything other than the feelings coursing through her body.

She thrusts her pelvis toward him and put her hands on his ass and pulls him toward her. Then put it in deeply.

Her whole body flushes red and her breathing harder.

Sanji lose himself completely in lust and not even think wither he's doing it right or not. He only think is the sensations of his manhood coming in and out.

Nami fill the room with her screams and sometimes babbling like she's drunk.

"N... Nami... I'm coming..."

"Sanji-kun... wait..."

But it's too late to stop him; he cum long and hard and keeps on thrusting in and out deeply.

"S... Sanji... Kun..." she moan slightly when he cum

She feels herself contract around him when he release orgasm inside her then she feels his manhood twitching and pulsating as he ejaculates.

He feels deeply released and content when he cum inside her, He cum so fast that's mean sex with this deserving woman felt really good.

He grabs her ass with both of his hands and pull her towards him for each deepen trust. As she shudders under an uncontrollable orgasm, as he feels her throbbing contractions on his manhood.

He stands up and lifts her from the bed while she wrapped her legs around his waist and lowering herself onto his manhood for thrusting.

"S... Sanji... Kun..."

"Nami-san... Keep moving up and down"

"S... Sanji... Kun"

They keep doing that for almost minute? hour? month?...

They didn't even care how long, as long as the pleasure and ecstasy keep coming.

"Sanji-kun, hold on for a second while I catch my breath" she pushed him away by his shoulders but for him, he didnt want to back off instead he take charge and thrust with lightning speed. He force her legs wide open, hold down her hands and thrust in hard and fast as he can. She resist but he persist past that resistance.

After only a half dozen pumps, she breaks into massive orgasm.

"S... Sanji-kun...!" she punched him directly in face and cry like a child

Of course she cried, let us put you in her situation. What do you feel when you saw yourself with that massive orgasm, and that is your first time? Do you want to cry too? Because you feel so embarrassed? And to make it worst you release massive orgasm in the front of the man/woman you love? So please don't blame her, like what I said she's deserving woman so she deserves to break into massive orgasm.

Moral lesson: Don't be too deserving if you don't want to end up like her.

"Th... I'm really stupid!" she hides her eyes with her both hands and keep crying

"No you're not! Nami-san don't cry" he tried to control himself not to laugh in this funny scene

His Nami-san crying after having sex?

It's not SEX its MAKING LOVE used the word LOVE rather than SEX, According to this black leg Sanji.

"Nami-san listen" he slowly removed Nami's hand and stared at her lovingly "Don't feel embarrass, I'm just Sanji the right man for you, who accept you no matter what you did and I'm really happy knowing you enjoy yourself and the prove is you cum. So, just smile for me deserving woman"

"Huh, why you call me that?"

"It's because you deserve me my Nami-swan" he kissed her forehead

"Call me that again Sanji-kun" she hugs him tightly

"NAMI-SWAN~"

"I really miss that"

* * *

**The end**

**?**

**?**

**?**

* * *

**To be continued.**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON!**

**Review is highly appreciated.**

**Spelling pardon!**

**Mature?** Well, I don't really like to write about this genre not because I hate mature but because it's really hard to think about erotic thing and you also need to put on more romance. Many readers don't like to read mature just like me when I'm new Sanji and Nami fanfiction fan, I've always skip to read every mature fic but when I try to read it I realized that Mature is more interesting than the other fics. And now I'm writing about mature.

I write mature fic by showing how much they love each other using the word **SEX.**

I've try to make it more romantic and erotic but again I failed. Sorry for that! : (

**Erotic?**

If it is so erotic remind me please : ), you know sometimes my imagination became so erotic. But I don't really like erotic stuff like pornography that's ewww and yucks! I based my mature stories to the Anime and Manga hentai I watch and read Hahaha...

Every time I wrote mature stories my friends always see me like a walking pervert. Well, you need to mature right? haha.

Special thanks to my instructor ma'am Pangaru... who told me more about MAKING LOVE.

Oh yeah, I will try to update next week? This coming few days I'll be busier because of my summer class. I need to study hard for my shifting coarse, hopefully.

I passed my math31 I got 3.00 hahaha. I never expect that.

You can guys suggest anything you want just PM me : ) But I'll already plan the ending... Expect the unexpected!

**Mata ne! (see yah)**


End file.
